Wevid Anachronicals
by Bree Z Claire
Summary: A compilation of Wevid drabbles that have no correlation to each other in the slightest bit but are too plentiful/short to be make into their own 'story.' Everywhere from Toddler!Wevid, turtle love, and Hogwarts!Wevid to naming the unborn child of Blaine and Kurt. It's all in here. Enjoy!
1. DDR

_Hello my lovelies!_

_This is a shameful not-even-drabble I have the pleasure of trolling you with. The song I was listening to: Witchdoctor. That is all.  
><em>

_Enjoy my dears,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE WONDERFUL RYAN MURPHY AND THE WRITERS/ACTORS/PRODUCERS/ETC OF GLEE**  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had started out as a perfectly nice trip to the movies…that was until Blaine challenged Kurt to a Dance Dance Revolution dance-off. Wes and David stood in awe and shock as the two boys moved their legs with incredible speed, neither giving in to the other.<p>

"It's like watching two rabbits on steroids!" David said with bulging eyes.

"The 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' rabbit on steroids…" Wes matched David's look with a shocked one of his own.

The two Warblers hugged each other in desperation, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. A crowd had started to form around the two platforms as the screen continued to flash with brilliant colours. Blaine and Kurt matched each other perfectly arrow for arrow.

"Give it up, Hummel!" Blaine panted.

Kurt scoffed, "In your dreams, Anderson!"

The crowd gave a mighty cheer as the game speakers began roaring the chorus. David and Wes clutched each other tighter.

This was going to be a frightening night. David whispered to his friend, almost afraid of the answer, "W-Wes?"

"Yes, David?" Wes met his friend with a shaky breath.

"What do we d-do?"

"We pray David...We Pray."


	2. POKEsoccer

_Hello everyone!_

_Another cracky fic staring Wes and David with a hint of Klaine on the side. I suppose you could call this the sequel to "Klaine meets DDR." Anyways...I really have no excuse for coming up with this. Today was just a very happy day. Tell me what you think and if you want to see what happens next!"  
><em>

_Enjoy my lovelies,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I don't NOT own Glee. Nope. Not. At. All.**_

* * *

><p>"POKÉ-RAGE!" David screamed as he bolted down the field. He swerved left and right when his opponents charged at him, dodging them with ease. It was then that he caught sight of Wes running up from behind him on his left side.<p>

St. Clark and Dalton were set to face-off in the final soccer game of the season the coming Friday. If Dalton was crowned the winners, it would be their third consecutive win since David and Wes made their debut at Dalton. Before the dynamic duo found their way to Dalton's field, the academy didn't have much of a team.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dribble, damn it, dribble!" Wes, the team's co-captain screamed.<em>

"_But this isn't basketball, sir!" The first year looked up apprehensively before stumbling over his own two feet onto the ground. Wes face-palmed, "when I say dribble, I mean move your butt while keeping control of the ball. C'mon you guys, this is basic stuff!" The Asian boy was answered with an enlightened 'oh' from the team running through exercises before rolling his eyes. Since the captain had to take early leave during practice –his wife went into labour and the boys spent about fifteen minutes trying to calm down their coach before he left Wes in charge and ran to his car – Wes began drilling the boys on the techniques they clearly lacked. After a few more rounds of utter torture Wes threw up his arms. "David, I choose you!" To which the boy happily jumped in for his friend. _

"_Alright guys enough technique, let's play a game!"_

"_Dav, they can't play if they don't learn the basics."_

"_All work and no play makes David a dull boy." The African-American boy pouted._

_Wes rolled his eyes, "These ya-hoo don't even know how the dribble let alone play a proper game."_

"_And working them stupid is going to help?"_

"_Hey," the two boys turned to the group of boys in front of them. "This isn't couples counselling. So are we playing or not because we have plans too you know." The brunette boy, Nick, tapped his shoe impatiently as his friend gave a small nod. "Ya, cause if we're done then the rest of us guys are heading back to the dorms for a Pokemon marathon_."

_David shot Wes a looked and immediately a plan was hatched. "Pokemon, eh?" David smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking my dear Whiz?"_

"_Oh yes my dear Dav," the boy's smirk matched his friend's. "I believe I am."_

* * *

><p>"David, tackle-attack!"<p>

"AHHH!" David dived and slid across the ground, clearly skilled in this technique, and managed to take the ball back into his team's possession. He kicked it to Wes who made a quick dash to the goal while his legs became tangled with the boy he slid into and whoever was unfortunate enough the get caught in the cross-fire.

"Agility, Wes! Then quick-attack!" David screamed at he tried and failed to recover from his spot on the ground.

No one knew when Wes decided to disappear into thin air and then reappear at the goal; the boy was a ninja. With a final kick he made a shot for the goal but was stopped by the team's goalie, Nick, who made a ferocious swipe at the ball while yelling out something along the lines of fury-swipe. As Wes began to panic, that's when a flash a blond caught his eye. "Skull bash Jeff! Skull bash!" Wes hollered as he sprang up from the ground.

Jeff jumped and made a move that would've made Squirtle proud.

Another block from the goalie.

Wes ran and jumped, making a flying back-flip, and clear contact with the ball.

_**GOAL!**_

"Wes smash! Wes smash!" The Asian boy fist pumped the air multiple times while on his back on the ground. David, having recovered from his jungle of tangled legs, helped him up and gave his friend two more fist bumps.

"Well done my good man. I think we're good and ready for the assault on St. Clark tomorrow." To which Wes nodded with a force that threatened to snap his head, "I agree my dear Dav. St. Clark doesn't stand a chance." No team ever expected to hear Pokemon attack moves screamed out during their games. It was very disorienting to say the least.

"Shall we go get some POKÉ-food then seen how Kurt and Blaine are doing in the game room?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"You saw them in there the last time we checked!" Wes' eyes began to bulge, remembering when they last walked in on their two friends swinging Wii remotes violently at a game of Wii Tennis. David game him a solemn pat on the shoulder as the two followed the rest of the team to the locker room. David congratulated Jeff and Nick on the job well done receiving beaming thank you's from both boys.

"They broke the Wii and the PlayStation!" Wes began to tear up.

"Well…at least they didn't break the X-Box…"

"The Wii controllers are stuck in the TV screen, Dav! They couldn't play even if they wanted to!"

"Are you guys talking about Kurt and Blaine?" Jeff asked.

Wes answer with a sigh and a yes before catching Jeff's worried look. "…why?" he eyed him cautiously.

"I think I saw them heading to the Coliseum Arcade, something about a rematch." The blond boy turned to his friend who nodded and continued. "They both sounded pretty angry; before we came to practice we heard them fighting up a storm. I think at one point they were talking about Need for Speed."

The duo gasped. "The Coliseum has the largest arcade in Westerville!"

"With DDR!"

"And didn't they just finish constructing a new road…?"

"A long road—"

"A straight road—"

"Perfect for…"

They finished together with a look of pure horror. "Drag racing."


	3. Theodorus

_Hello my lovelies!_

_I apologize deeply for not updating recently. Today I bring you some more Wevid drabbles, this one entitled "Theodorus". I have no idea where it came from...all I know is that I saw this little virtual pet turtle on tumblr and...this happened...  
><em>

_Enjoy my dears,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"DAVID! DAVID, OPEN UP!"<p>

David almost fell out of his chair when he heard Wes yelling his name down the hall. He quickly got up and opened his door just in time for his friend to bolt into the room. "Wes, what on earth is going on?" And then something caught his eye. "What's that under your arm…?"

Wes looked to where David gestured and grinned. It was a mischievous grin, one David knew all too well. He looked at the Asian boy, "What did you do Whiz?"

"Well my dear Dave, if you'll lend me your little ears, I shall tell you." He held out the small plastic box that held a moving creature. "Meet Theodorus, my new pet turtle."

David stared wide-eyed at his friend. "Theodorus…" Wes nodded, "…the turtle…" Wes nodded again. "Did you eat some of Max's special brownies again?" The last time Wes accidentally ate Max's brownies, he dressed up in a kimono and began reciting lines from _M. Butterfly_.

"I assure you not as much as before my dear Dave, in fact I'm practically bubbling with anticipation!" He then proceeded to drag David back to his room where he had set up Theodorus' new home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~ Wevid ~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You see, I found him. I was walking down the street today after work and I just saw him in this box on the sidewalk. Someone was just going to leave him there David! I was going to walk right on by but then he caught my eye and…David just look at him!"<p>

Wes held up the clear box to his friend, forcing him to stare down at the little green creature in water. The little turtle paddled towards him hoping for food. "I think he's hungry." David frowned at his friend's new pet, wondering what brought about this strange behaviour. "How are things with Mia?"

"Great! We're going out tomorrow night." Wes bounced happily to his desk, which now fashioned a large glass tank. He slowly lowered Theodorus into his new home.

"Isn't he wonderful David? From the moment I saw him I knew it was love!" He lowered his head to water level, "Don't worry Theodorus, Mama Wes is going to take good care of you. Maybe one day he'll grow up to be a Ninja Turtle!" He whipped around to face David.

"Okay Wes, clearly you've had something you shouldn't have. Let's think this through…you have a pet turtle…maybe we should talk this out before…"

"DAVID! How could you?" Wes clung to the tank desperately with wide eyes. "Theodorus is your brother and you should treat him with the love and adoration he deserves!"

"You named him Thoedorus! He's going to get beat up by all the other turtles because of it! Michael-Angelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello are rolling over in their sewery graves. Even Yertle the Turtle is hiding in his shell in shame! Who names a turtle Theodorus? Who gets a turtle as a pet anyways? Wes, I think you should look into a humane society or adoption center—"

"NO!" Wes howled and hugged the tank. "You can't take him away from me David; I love him!"

David rolled his eyes, "Oiy vay…Well you have fun with that Whiz, I'm going to go talk to Max. Please drink some water and get some sleep." With one last worried look David left, carefully closed the door behind him.

Wes shook his head at his friend, he'd come around. He turned back to Theodorus, the little turtle looked up at him with small curious eyes. "Don't you worry about him Theo, he'll learn to love you just as much as I did when our eyes met on the street today." He smiled and poured some turtle pellets into his hand. "Eat up Theo, tomorrow we begin your training to become a Ninja Turtle."

* * *

><p><em>Any prompts for new drabbles are welcomed! I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves these two to bits!<em>


	4. Today 4 You

_Hello Everyone!_

_I was so happy I finished Good to You and I hope you all are too! Anyways, I got a prompt for Rent!Wes so here it is!_

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**Who owns Glee? Not me! All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the writers of the wonderful show.**_

* * *

><p>When Wes and David got together last fall, everyone agreed it had been about time. Everyone knew they were the perfect couple; they were opposite but complemented each other perfectly. Now while David was known as the carefree and energetic one, Wes was described…a little differently. Strict? Yes. Organized? Yes. Punctual? Yes. Spontaneous? Outgoing? Crazy? No, no, and hell no. So when David's 18th birthday came up no one expected Wes, least of all David, to show up dressed in a red and white dress drumming on his door with a pair a drum sticks one very early morning.<p>

David rubbed his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, seeming to assess the situation. "Umm, hey Wes. What are you doing here at," he turned so he could look at his clock, "6 o'clock in the morning! Geez man, I love you but I got a calculus test today for crying out loud!"

Wes just smirked as the sound of percussion instruments began blasting on the hall speakers.

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me  
>Today 4 u, tomorrow for me<em>

"Wes, what are you whoa—" David was pushed back onto his desk chair as Wes began dancing and twirling around his room.

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
>When a lady in a limousine drove my way<br>She said, "Darling be a dear, haven't slept in a year  
>I need your help to make my neighbour's yappy dog disappear"<em>

Wes pushed the chair back against David's desk with shaking hips and pouting lips as he ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's body.

_"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up  
>I believe if you play non-stop that pup<br>Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
>I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"<em>

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me  
>Today 4 u, tomorrow for me<em>

Wes snuggled up to David and straddled him on the chair and began thrusting and grinding against him. David, who was now wide awake and speechless, stared at him.

_We agreed on a fee a thousand dollar guarantee  
>Tax-free and a bonus if I trim her tree<br>Now who could foretell that it would go so well  
>But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell<em>

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_  
><em>Today 4 u, tomorrow for me<em>

Wes now jumped on David's bed and began drumming everywhere from the walls to the desk lamps. He then leapt from the bed onto David's desk and began drumming along the window sill. When he finished there he turned his attention back to groping his boyfriend.

_Back on the street where I met my sweet_  
><em>Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete<em>  
><em>The nurse took him home for some Mercurochrome<em>  
><em>Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet<em>  
><em>Sing it<em>

_Today 4 u tomorrow for me_  
><em>Today 4 u tomorrow for me, I said<em>  
><em>Today 4 u tomorrow for me<em>  
><em>Today 4 u tomorrow for me<em>

While David was still trying to pick his jaw back off the ground, Wes elegantly bowed and twirled out of the room with a wink and a blown kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

When the door clicked shut, David blinked. "Holy hot damn…" David was sure he wouldn't be able to focus on his calculus test today…


	5. Sore Loser or How it all started

_Hello everyone!_

_This is more for my Klaine lovers than the Wevid Wheelers but I hope you enjoy it all the same! So I was watching Kurt and Blaine's conversation in the Lima Bean (3x01) and came up with today's chapter: Blaine hates losing...or an alternative to how it all began...  
><em>

_Enjoy my dears,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny fall afternoon when Wes and David walked arm-in-arm into the Lima Bean. It was the first day of school and the dynamic duo had already pulled 15 pranks and were busy recruiting new members to this year's soccer team. They scanned the area, looking for their favourite couple who sat near the window. Walking towards the table, they couldn't help overhearing, and smiling at, the conversation.<p>

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors." Kurt sipped his coffee.

Blaine nodded, "That's true."

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that."

"We have the strength. I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at sectionals."

"No I'm afraid that I'm going to beat you." Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "And I know what that does to you…when I win." Kurt smirked and Blaine giggled and scoffed at the thought.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Kurt smiled.

"It's funny because it's completely untrue!"

Just then the sounds of two almost identical snorts filled the air. Two chairs pulled up to the table. "You got that right Kurtie!" David patted Kurt on the back.

"Blaine is the sorest loser of them all." Wes threw his arms out wide.

"Especially when it comes to singing—"

"Or dancing—"

"Or arts in general—"

"That's why Blaine is our lead soloist till the end of time!"

"We wouldn't want little Blaine here throwing a temper tantrum during a Warbler practice." The two jokers bursted out in fits of laughter so genuine that made even Kurt began to giggle along with the rest of Lima Bean. Blaine scowled.

"Oh ha ha, think that's funny huh?"

Kurt shrugged apologetically, "You do have to admit that your solos, while amazing, are also plentiful."

Blaine rolled his eyes and lifted his chin, "I won that position because I'm the best, plain and simple." He looked at his other two friends who had finally calmed down, "and I am not that bad!"

"Oh please Blaine, you practically tore up the practice room when Aaron beat you in chess."

"You dumped salt in Trent's pudding because he beat you at Wii Tennis."

"You shunned Jeff for a week when he sang the same audition song as you."

"And didn't even make the audition!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it." Blaine threw his hands up.

David leaned up against Kurt, "Just remember, Kurt. Never—"

Wes leaned in on the other side, "NEVER—" The two finished together.

"Play Dance Dance Revolution against Blaine!"

"He'll bite your ear off!"

"He'll chew off your eyebrows!"

"He'll take out your appendix!"

"And then give you a colonic irrigation!"

"Yes indeed you better believe it!"

"Guys! Guys! Space, please!" Kurt shoved the two boys off of him before fixing his hair with a huff. "I'm sure you two are over exaggerating."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee.

"Even if I am better than him at most things I'm sure Blaine would never act so immature towards me." Said boyfriend began to sputter and choke on his drink.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You think you can beat me at DDR?" Blaine quirked a very triangular eyebrow at the counter tenor.

Kurt leaned across the table, "Oh I don't think sweetheart, I know."

Blaine mimicked his boyfriend and leaned right up to him, "Wanna bet?"

It was at this point that David and Wes both stared at each other.

"Oh no…"


	6. Sick Days

_Hello everyone!_

_So I got a prompt request asking me to post a Sick!Wes Caretaker!David. So here it is :). I'm really tired now...so I'm going to sleep  
><em>

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do NOT own Glee. Nor do I own Gatorade or Tylenol..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Alarm clock buzzed loudly one early morning; the only way it knew how to buzz. David tucked himself under the covers even more, knowing the pain in his ears would soon stop and that he would soon be woken up instead by Wes' soft voice in his ear. It was how they always woke up. Wes always switched off his alarm clock within the first few seconds of the day and immediately the boy was wide awake and ready to go. On his way out the door, Wes would lean in close to David's ear and whisper 'Good morning Davey Bear' before whipping off his friend's covers and bolting out the door before David could jolly-horse him. It was their morning routine, and David couldn't imagine a better way to begin his day.<p>

Today was a different story…

David groaned as the buzzing continued to harass his ears. "Wes…Weeeesss…turn it off…" When he received no answer, David got frustrated.

"Wes? What the hell—" David rolled over, falling flat onto the floor. "Oww…Hey Wes, wake up man." Dazed and confused, David crawled over to his friend's bed and tore off the covers. What he found however, was not Wes, but an empty bed.

Wes was gone.

David turned off the alarm and stood up. It was then that he began to assess the state of their room. Wes' blanket was rumpled into a ball and his pillows had been pushed to all edges of his bed including the floor. Wes' little stuffed turtle had fallen to the ground along with a small pile of clothes that lay at the foot of the bed. What really set off the alarms was the wrinkled Warbler's blazer that had been carelessly left on the floor. Not in it's protective suit cover. Not on a hanger. Not even in the closet or hung over the bed post. David looked around in a panic. If Wes wasn't in bed, and if Wes hadn't even been in bed last night, where was he? That's when he noticed the bathroom door was left ajar with the light on.

David carefully pushed open the door and gasped. "Oh Wes…" Wes lay curled up on the bathroom floor clutching his stomach in pure agony. David walked over and pulled the shaking boy closer to him, resting Wes' head on his lap and stroking his arm. "Wes? Hey little man, can you hear me?" David spoke in hush tones. The smaller boy began to mumble so David leaned in closer so he could hear.

"D-Da-vid?"

"Yeah it's me. What's going on, what do you need?"

"B-B-ed-ed." David carefully lifted him and placed him softly onto his bed and tucked the covers closer to his body. "W-W-a…" Wes began to pant hard and moaned as he drew himself into a tight-nit ball. David could see the small droplets of sweat beginning to form on his friend's neck. He could see the tears flow down the boy's cheeks as he continued to shiver and soon the moans and groans became whimpers of pain. David's heart was racing but he knew he had to stay calm for Wes. He grabbed his phone and texted the only other person he could think of in that moment.

**To Blaine:**

911. Dorm room.

That's when Wes passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to kill that bastard turtle! This is all your fault!"<em>

"_David, please keep your voice down, Wes needs quite right now."_

"_I know, I know, but just look at him, Blaine. Wes has never been this sick before and I'm freaking out!"_

"_None on us has David. But we need to stay calm and think about what could be causing this. Kurt, what are you doing?"_

Wes felt unreal…it was as if he was floating and the world was a million miles away from him at the moment. He thought he could hear David and Blaine and supposeably Kurt far in the distance. He felt a slight pressure on his forehead but still it felt…weightless. He tried to open his eyes but the shooting pain in his stomach kept him from making any movements. He felt like he was slipping away and one false move could send him spiralling into darkness again…

"_He has a really bad fever guys and by the way he's clutching his stomach I'm going to say that if this is salmonella, we need to deal with this as soon as possible. It should be relatively easy to handle as long as we take care of his symptoms. First and foremost, we need to keep him hydrated. Then we have to work on getting him comfortable and that starts with getting rid of this fever. Blaine, can you handle that for me?"_

"_Got it."_

"_David—"_

"_I'm not leaving him."_

"_I know. Watch him for me while I got get a cool cloth." _

"_Okay…"_

"_He's going to be alright David. This may stay in his system a couple of days but he'll be fine, I promise."_

"_Yeah…"_

Wes knew he had to get up; kick, moan, open his eyes, something so he could get David to stop worrying. He hated knowing that David was so freaked out about him and he couldn't do anything to comfort or reassure him. He hated this pounding in his head and he hated the fact that he was freezing and boiling at the same time. But if he could just push through that…for David…

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Daavmmphf…"<p>

"W-Wes?" David dropped to his knees and pushed the blanket out of the way slightly so his friend could speak.

"D-D-David…"

"Wes! Oh thank God, you really had me worried there man."

"Dav-vid-d…"

"Yeah? I'm right here man, I'm not going anywhere."

"T-Tou-uch…Theo-dor…and d-d-ie…" Wes moaned again and clutched his stomach. David let out a relieve chuckle.

"Yes sir."

Kurt came in with a wet cloth and put in on Wes' forehead. As the water dripped down his face Wes felt like reality was slowly returning to him. He risked a deep breath and found success. He smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Hey, he's back from the dead." The door clicked shut as Blaine returned with an armful of power drinks, juices, and water. "Glad you're up Wes." Wes hummed and smiled as Blaine handed him a cherry Gatorade. Wes suckled on the bottle for a good 15 minutes before taking a breath. He could already feel himself recoiling from his ball-like-state.

Kurt giggled. "Well I think he'll be fine now with all the supplies."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and handed David some Tylenol, "Make sure he takes some of these before he goes back to sleep alright?"

"I will. Thank you."

"Anytime, David. C'mon Kurt, let's leave these two alone." Kurt happily complied after wishing the best to the two roommates. When the door clicked shut again, David snuggled by Wes' bedside and handed Wes another bottle to replace the one he'd finished during their short goodbye with Kurt and Blaine. Wes sipped the blue drink contently until…

"David?" Wes' voice had gained strength but was still at whisper volume.

"Yeah?"

"Why was K-Kurt here?"

"I'm not sure. He came in with Blaine…He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday though so…" The two began to laugh at the thought until Wes clutched his stomach once more with a harsh groan. David adjusted the cloth on his head and patted his back gently. "Shhhh…easy." After what seemed like hours, Wes slowly began to recoil, taking deep breaths as often as he could. He finally risked opening his watery eyes. He was immediately met with two large brown eyes.

"Dave-y?"

David smiled warmly. "Yes Whiz?"

"I-I'm going to be alr-ight…?"

"You bet." David reached up to rub Wes' shoulder, "And you know why?"

"B-Because you're here?"

"And I always will be."


	7. Baby Names

_Hello everyone!_

_Theodor returns for the darling user: Wolf Princess girl! In this chapter, Wes and David calmly discuss potential baby names for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine regrets ever asking the two for advise on how to ask Kurt out...This was originally written for "Warbler and the Bulldog" but I decided to take a different turn because the two sorta got out of control...I may decided to keep some part in but I haven't really decided just yet._

_Enjoy my dears,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I DO NOT OWN GLEE_**

* * *

><p>"C'mon on now Theodorus, it's time for lunch!" Wes smiled as he sprinkled turtle food into the clear glass tank. The small turtle dived off its basking dock and into the water to gobble up his food as quickly as possible. Wes put his hands on his hips with a satisfied grin, "Only the best for my Theo."<p>

"Knock knock with woolen socks!" David opened the door to Wes' room and tossed him his wool socks. Wes, without missing a beat, caught them without hesitation. The two had been around one another long enough to know each others quirks and codes. It was, however, strange to everyone that the two lived in separate dorms. David roomed with Blaine while Wes, being the Head Warbler Councilman, had his own room. When asked about this fact, the two simply rolled their eyes and replied, "We're not co-dependent!" to which their fellow Warblers would just laugh.

"Tick tock turtle clock! I hope those socks kept you warm on your lovely biology nature walk." Wes giggled.

"You and that turtle man…"

"It's turtle love!" Wes flung his arms up and twirled. Turtle pellets flew everywhere. "Where's Blaine?"

"Busy texting his future husband and planning their future together." David stated matter-of-factly. "I already took the liberty of naming their first born children David and Wes." Wes raised an eyebrow.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"What if they're girls?"

"Hmmm…" David crossed his arms; assuming thinking position number 3. After a few moments he snapped his fingers, "Wanda!"

"WANDA?"

"Yes." The brown boy confirmed with a happy nod. It was then that Wes threw himself at the taller boy. The two grappled and rolled on the ground for a good half hour arguing names.

Wes took his socks and began beating David on the head repeatedly. "Who" –smack- "in their right mind" –smack- "would name" –smack- "their child" – smack- "WANDA?" David braced himself for another hit.

Wes paused, looking down at his friend. "What about Davina?"

David eyes bulged and immediately grabbed Wes and put him in a head-lock, "What kind of name is _Davina_? Have _you_ been the one eating turtle food?"

Wes flailed and beat David with hit socks again. "I had it once!"

"What?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"You're such a dope!" David did a leg sweep and pinned Wes to the floor. The two panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Wes cocked his head and looked up with a small smile, "But I'm your dope, right?"

David let out a deep chuckle. "Always, Wes. Always."

Between countless noogies and sock beatings, Blaine had somehow snuck into the warzone. He now looked down at his two friends with a perplexed look on his face, "Umm…guys? In front of Theo, really?" After a brief pause, his friends leapt up from the ground.

"Blaine! We've decided on the names of your future children with Kur-donna!" Wes bounced on his toes happily.

"Yes Blaine! If they're boys, name them Wesley and David. If they're girls, Wendy and Delilah."

"And if they're one of each—"

"We haven't decided yet…"

"Right…"

"So don't do that."

"Get two girls or two boys or the deals off Blaine-y boy!"

Blaine backed up slowly, holding up his hands. "Guys…find your centers." The two boys took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. "Alright, now I need your help with—"

"Kur-donna?"

"Why didn't you say so? Have you texted him yet?" David snatched Blaine's cell phone form his hands and quickly scanned his messages.

"Hey!" Wes held back a struggling Blaine as David continued scanning.

"Uh huh…uh huh…alright." David snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Blaine, Wes stood akimbo by his side.

"After careful consideration of your circumstance and compiling the necessary data for the situation..."

"Get to the point David."

"Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~Wevilaine ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Wes stared at David in awe. Blaine shook his head and stared down in desperation.<p>

"What can I say? I excel on attack plans." David shrugged and Wes nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think I'm always on you team for capture the flag?"

"Because you two are the most co-dependent people I've ever met?" Blaine face palmed.

David and Wes ignored this comment and immediately went to work. Wes grabbed a pillow, pen, and paper and sat cross-legged on the floor and David followed suit. The two began drawing blueprints for their plan. Blaine slumped against the wall with a groan.

"Guys...I really don't think this is going to work…" His begs were met with silence as David and Wes continued their planning.

"…so after we throw Kurt into the van we drive to the spa…"

"…but what about the hot dogs and blanket cuddling?"

"We leave the hot dogs till after the Ferris wheel ride and cuddling goes after Blaine falls into the lake."

"But before the horse drawn carriage?"

"Precisely!"

When David got that manic look in his eyes Blaine began flailing and shaking his head in a panic. "NO!" his two friends looked up. "Umm…Er…Uhh…You know what? Thanks for the help but I think I'll just ask Kurt out the old fashion way…umm…yeah…I'm just going to, uh, go now. You two stay far FAR away from Kurt, okay? Good." Blaine ran out the door wishing he'd never said anything to his so called friends.

Wes and David looked at each other in confusion. After a moments pause the two sprang up and bolted after Blaine.

"Blaine, wait! We can take it down a notch!"

"Yeah! We can forget about the hot dogs and skip to the marching band extravaganza with cardboard Disney princesses!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY ANIMALS!"


	8. Sunday Morning Kisses

_Hello everyone,_

_I hope you all have sunny mornings where ever you are._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**As per ushe I do not own Glee**_

* * *

><p>The soft glow of the sun greeted David warmly on a Sunday morning. Almost immediately he tightened his arm around the body that was curled up close to him. He smile and leaned forward to give a gentle kiss on the boy's bare shoulder; Wes' dress shirt was unravelled and at this point it was acting more as a blanket than a shirt. As the train of kisses trailed along from his shoulder to his neck, Wes began to wake.<p>

"Mmmm. Morning." The smaller boy turned around so the two now faced each other.

"Good morning, my love." David's grin grew. He kissed the boy once more.

"Hey!" Wes drew back just slightly from the lips pecking his nose with kisses. He never understood why David felt the need to kiss him there. He pouted.

"Hey yourself." David let out a low chuckle before rolling over on top of Wes, feeling the heat from the other boy. He gave small kisses from his neck to his collarbone and slowly back up again to his jaw line. Wes smiled and closed his eyes as David's heart beat strong and steady against his chest. He turned his head to meet his lips when David came up to his jaw line again. It was slow and soft and wonderful. It was all he had ever wanted. It was all he would ever need.

"I love you." Wes murmured as their lips parted.

"What?" David slow drew back.

Wes blushed immediately…did he just say that? "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing…" Another look from David made him flip over and cover his face, clearly embarrassed by that little slip up. Three little slips up to be correct.

But David just smiled sympathetically at him. He sat up and gathered Wes –who was growing redder by the minute— into his arms. "Wes…" He kissed his forehead. "It's okay if you don't want to say it…but just for the record…" He kissed the long, pianist fingers that cover that beautiful face. "I love you too." He kissed the top of his slightly spiked hair and almost bit his tongue when Wes pulled his head up to look at him.

Wes blinked with wide eyes. "Y-you do?"

After a slight pause David began laughing. He laughed so hard that Wes fell from his arms and back onto the mountain of pillows on David's bed. He laughed at the simplicity of the question and the obviousness of the answer. When he crash to the floor laughing and clutching his stomach, Wes began pelting him with pillows.

"David, you ass, what is so damn funny?"

"YOU, Wes! _You're_ so funny you stupid, stupid boy." David got up from the ground, still smiling like a goober, and clasped Wes between his hands. "I can't believe you would ever feel the need to ask me that question. Of course I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you." David articulated his words wonderfully and the world seemed to go blurry in Wes' eyes. David brushed away the tears from his cheeks. "Why are you crying my love?"

Wes blinked back his tears and smiled brightly. "I love you David. I love you so much." He reached up to wrap his arms around the taller boy. David smiled as he rubbed small circles along his back until he let go. When Wes leaned back into the morning sun, he looked like a shining angel in David's eyes. Wes smiled softly before leaning in for another kiss. "Good morning." He whispered.

"It really is…"


	9. Brownies

_Hello everyone!_

_So sorry I haven't been updating but school and exams have been ruining my life...even though I haven't exactly started studying yet...uhhh yeah. BUT! Someone asked me the story behind Brownies!Wes and so I bring you this story. It turned out a little differently than I imagined but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I do not own glee. Max is my OC :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Brownies!" Wes yelled as he skipped into the common room. The room was empty except for Max, who sat lazily in a loveseat staring up at the ceiling without a care in the world. "Can I have some?"<p>

Max's eyes flickered slightly and Wes though he saw his lips curve up but Max just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Wes went to stand over the boy, "Max? Are you alright?" Max smiled.

"Hello Wesley, you're awfully beautiful today."

The Asian boy blushed and laughed awkwardly. "uhh…Thanks man." He pointed to the large bag or brownies sitting on Max's lap, "Can I have one? David said he'd get me a dessert for studying so hard for my calculus test but he's still in class and I'm hungry." He pouted.

Max sat up and smiled, "Of course! Who am I do deny the Warblers Head Councilman such delight?" He held out a large square for Wes, who took it graciously. "I saw you working hard this week Wes, you deserve a little something."

Wes eagerly gobbled down the brownie; Max offered another…and another. Wes took each happily, "Mmmm, thanks Max. These are SO good!"

The boy smirked, "They're a special recipe. I'm glad you like them. I hope they make up for David's absence."

Wes nodded, "He's busy in class but he'll find me soon, he promised me dessert after all."

"Yes, he's always there for you isn't he?" Wes thought he heard slight bitterness in his tone. But when he looked up Max just smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well why don't you let me take care of you for now, eh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>He hated history. He hated it with a fiery passion.<p>

David stomped down the spiral staircase, making his way to the senior common room. The last thing he needed today was a surprise history quiz that kept the entire class late after school. Now Wes was probably angry at him for not meeting him and taking him to Baskin Robbins for ice cream. He sighed and looked around the empty halls. Wes wasn't answering his text messages. Where was that boy? As David walked closer to the common room, he heard two distinct voices.

"The Oriental woman has always held a certain fascination for you Caucasian men. Is that not true?" Wes' voice was teasing. David peaked into the room to see Max and Wes. Max laughed and pulled Wes close to him.

"Yes…very much so." David's eyes bulged. Was Max hittingon _his_ Wes? Well…Wes wasn't _his_ per-say but…but still! David shoved past the door and stomped into the room.

"WES!" he stopped briefly, "…is that a kimono?"

"David!" Wes twirled and ran to David, who let out a relieved breath. Wes grabbed David by the lapels and pulled him close. "I am slightly afraid of scandal."

"What?" David gave his friend a confused look.

"I'm entertaining him in my parlor."

"Huh?" David took a closer look at Wes' eyes and realized there were very, very red.

"Now that we embark of the most forbidden of loves, I'm so afraid of my destiny…"

"AWW HELL NO!" David snapped. He didn't know what on earth was going on but he wasn't going to have Wes speaking of 'forbidden loves' and 'destinies' with _Max._ He grabbed Wes and practically threw him out of the room. "Go to my room and stay there! Do I make myself clear?" He slammed the doors without waiting for an answer. Laughter made him turn around.

"Well that was entertaining. I hoped that pop quiz would've kept you for a little longer."

"What did you do to him?" David growled. As he walked closer to the boy he noticed his eyes were red as well. "Are you high?"

"Not as bad as your dear Wesley, I assure you. Plus I can hold my own a lot better than him." He made a gesture to his nearly empty bag of brownies. David snatched the bad and sniffed.

"Pot brownies? You fed him _pot__brownies_?" David was furious but Max just continued to laugh. "This isn't funny, what the hell is wrong with you? Why him?" Max went straight face immediately.

"Why?" he almost spat the word. "How else am I supposed to get him to notice me? You've got him pretty much wrapped around your finger anyways. You're always around him…guarding him." He sauntered right up to the Warbler and whispered, "He deserves so much better than you." He threw his hands up and laughed bitterly. "You guys aren't even going out and you act like an old married couple! He won't even give anyone else a chance!" It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Max attempted an advance on Wes.

"And making him high proves that you're fit to be his," David had to force the word out. "Boyfriend?"

"The boy needs a little fun in his life." David wanted to wipe that smirk off his face badly.

"Do you have any idea what his father would do to him if he found out Wes was getting high on campus? Getting high at all?"

Max just laughed, "Take a chill pill David. No one ever needs to find out. Don't be so uptight."

David grabbed a fistful of Max's uniform, yanking him close. "I'm warning you Max. No, I'm telling you. If you ever try anything like this again to Wes, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." His voice was low and dangerous, even Max shook slightly.

"Fine. Now let me go."

"Whatever you say." David swung a powerful arm. There was a hard crack where his fist made contact with Max's jaw. The boy fell hard into the wooden study table. As the boy moaned in pain, David left the room with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wes sat on David's bed with his hands on his lap. He felt funny; happy and hungry and sleepy all at once. There was a quiet knock on the door that he didn't hear. David's image didn't register until he was right in front of him. "David!"<p>

"Hungry?" The boy held up an armful of various chips and munchies.

"YES!" The Asian dug in immediately and laughed when he saw the look on David's face. He laughed so much he almost choked on food…which was apparently even funnier. His laughter was so infectious that David began chuckling as well.

The night was filled with lots of munching and laughing until both boys fell into a deep slumber.


	10. First snow

_Hello everyone!_

_Snow has begun to fall where I live and in the spirit of December first, I decided this was an appropriate drabble for the occasion. Sorry that it's so short._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire._

_I do not own glee._

* * *

><p>He never understood David' fascination with snow, in fact, he always found it too cold for his liking. Every year no matter what time of day (or night) it was, Wes was always woken up to catch glimpse of the first snow of each season. The idea annoyed him more than anything. Little white fluffs of stuff falling from the sky to stick to his clothes and hair and eyelashes were not something he enjoyed. When David went to the ski the Alps for Christmas holidays, Wes would just roll his eyes and wish him good luck facing the blinding white blanket of snow. Yes, it was not unknown to the students of Dalton how much Wesley hated snow and winter.<p>

Which is why no one expected this to happen…

Wes stood in front of the large fountain at the gates of Dalton Academy, a single rose twirled in his gloved hands. The season's first snow fell lightly on the grounds as David's car pulled up to school. His eyes were wide as he stepped out of his car.

"Wes, what are you doing here? You hate snow."

"I love you more." The boy leaned up to place a gentle kiss of the boy's cheek. "Today's the last day of class before you leave for the Alps and we won't see each other for another three weeks. I wanted to spend the day with you, snow and all."

David beamed, "I love you too."


	11. Colour Me With Holly

_Hello everyone!_

_Today's chapter features a little holiday fun with Grade school!Wes and David. I hope you like it! I don't know why but I just love young!Wes and young!David, they're adorable wouldn't you agree?_

_Enjoy my lovelies,_

_Bree Z Claire  
><em>

_PS - Prompts are welcome as I will be filling many over my winter break (starts on the 17th so send them now!)._

_**I Do NOT own glee, Christmas, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**_

* * *

><p>It was a sacred task trusted only to him. A mission only he could fulfill properly. It was so important that Santa himself would entrust the task to only one little boy. Mostly because all the other children got too distracted by the flashing lights or couldn't keep a steady hand and ended up toppling over and falling into the tree for the fifth time in a row. But besides that, no other boy or girl had better motor control than young Wesley Leung. So every year it was his assigned duty to place the large gold star on top of the class tree. There was just one small obstacle that stood in the way Wesley's goal as he looked up at the Christmas tree in Ms. Millie's grade three classroom…<p>

This year's tree had been a tad taller than most.

Wes continued staring, willing the tree to shrink. Perhaps if he stretched really _really_ tall...But just as he approached the monster of a tree, he heard a voice behind him.

"Need a stepping stool Tiny Tim?" Wes turned to see David Williams holding a small blue stepping stool with a smile.

"Hi David!" Wes jumped happily and hugged his friend. "I thought you left to go snowboarding in the…" Wes furrowed his brows trying to remember the word. "The…place with snow…and mountains…" David giggled.

"The Alps, Wes, they're called the Alps." The boy decided to step in before his friend gave himself a headache thinking up words. "Where is everyone?" He looked around the empty classroom.

"They're outside; it's still recess."

"So you're in here because…"

"I hate the cold. Plus, someone had to finish the tree!" David looked at the tree decorated symmetrically with lights, tinsel, and ornaments both traditional and those made by the students. Ms. Millie strung the lights first before letting the children hang their own decorations. He spotted his snowflake dangling between Wes' snowflake and Jeff's reindeer. "When do you leave?"

"I leave tonight so that means I'll be sleeping on the plane…I don't know what that will be like but I don't think it'll be that much dif-dif…" Wes cocked his head and waited patiently for his friend to sound out the word. "Dif-fer-ent from sleeping in a bed…except you're sitting up instead of lying down. I guess that's different…" David continued his ramblings on sleeping positions and plane rides while Wes rolled his eyes. Almost 5 years had passed since they first met and the little Asian boy still let his friend continue his ramblings while others would just tell David to stop talking. Wes never did that because he hated the way David's face fell when someone would do that to him. He never liked seeing David sad or angry. He wondered if that meant anything.

"…but then mom said that I shouldn't sit upside-down while watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because I'll get a headache but that it's okay when I have a hiccups. Hey, wouldn't it be cool to have a turtle—"

But the again David liked to get off topic a lot as well.

"David!" The brown boy snapped his head up, clearly unaware of his continuous stream of words. "Could you help me with the star?" Wes held the golden decoration to his chest and watched as it shimmered in the fluorescent lightening.

"Oh right! Sorry Wes." David moved to put the stool at the foot of the tree and stepped to the side to watch his friend climb up and place the star on the very top. The two boys stepped back and gasped. The tree was absolutely brilliant, the flashing lights circling the boughs danced around playfully making the tinsel and ornaments shine like a dream. The star looked like a glowing beacon that would continue to shine even in the darkest of nights.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Wes hugged himself happily and swung his body around, relishing the moment. David was glad he didn't miss decorating the class tree.

"Mr. Williams!" Ms. Millie walked into the classroom holding a large Tupperware container full of cookies. "I'm so glad you decided to join us for the Holiday party. Did your parents sign you in dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wonderful." She placed the container on her desk and turned to look at the tree. "Oh Wesley, well done, the tree looks beautiful!"

"I helped!" David grinned.

"I'm sure Wes was happy for that, weren't you Wesley?"

"Yes Ms. Millie." The boy beamed and the two friends giggled.

"Well, now that the tree is all finished, why don't you boys head outside for recess? There's still a good fifteen minutes left." Wes began shaking his head violently.

"No Ms. Millie, no! I don't like the cold. I hate it!" The teacher just looked back and forth between the boy and his friend who just shrugged and sighed. "Well, why don't you two start decorating cookies then?"

There was a pause before an exchange of looks and a very loud "YEY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wes scrunched up his face, half out of confusion and half out of disgust. When he and David chose their cookies he just copied what David grabbed. He looked down at the strange shape he didn't recognize and then over at David's cookie, which was already being painted with coloured icing. "David, what is this?"<p>

The boy looked up briefly, "It's a holly."

"What's that?"

"It's a tree that has red berries on it."

"Is it Christmas-y?"

"I don't know," his friend shrugged. "I see it during Christmas time a lot though. They're on cards and stuff."

Wes looked back down at his plain cookie and thought for a minute. He wondered how he could decorate something he knew nothing about. No, he could do this. "What colour is a… a holly?"

"The berries are red and the leaves are green." David skooched a little closer and dipped his popsicle stick into Wes' red icing and touched it to the berry outline on the cookie and then did the same with the green and the leaves. Wes immediately flipped out.

"DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_Uh__-oh,__ what __did__ he __do__ now?_ "Umm…oops?"

"You can't just use your popsicle and touch my icing!" Wes waved his hands around frantically.

"But Wes, I didn't lick it or anything—"

"No no no! I need a new cookie now!" Wes stomped his little feet and David just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you get a new cookie. I'll just have yours then." Wes gasped so loudly David almost laughed. But then the reaction on his face pushed him overboard and David fell on the floor clutching his stomach in laughter. "David you can't just have my cookie! It's _my_ cookie! Why are you laughing?"

"Your face!" David was still on the floor gasping for air. "Your face is why I'm laughing."

Wes pouted and crossed his arms. "There's nothing funny about my face."

"You're right." David went straight faced and stood up. Wes was so taken back by this sudden change in attitude that he almost didn't register David walking back to the table, dipping his finger in Wes' icing plate and smearing it all over his face. "_Now_ your face is funny!" The boy giggled up a storm and fell right back on the floor. Wes narrowed his eyes.

"Y-y-you…I…icing…._David_…GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>When the recess bell rang, the kids reluctantly made their way inside from the snow fort fights and snowmen building. Ms. Millie's grade three class took off their snow suits with minimal help from their teachers and hung their things in their respected cubbies. She led the children back to the classroom while a smile, "Alright children, who's ready to decorate cookies—Oh my goodness!"<p>

When she left Wes and David alone she never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. Wes was a neat and controlled child and both he and David were very well behaved. So when she walked in on the two covered head to toe in icing, she was understandable shocked.

"Wesley! David!"

Wes looked up. He held a blue stool in one hand like a lion tamer and a bundle of popsicle sticks dunked in icing in the other. He wore what seemed to be a bucket on his head and somehow had numerous plates stuck to his striped collared shirt. David was on the table with a large jar of icing and had a dark blue blanket held up like a shield. It too was cover in the sugary gloop. When Wes looked up, David leapt off the table, kicked the stool out of the way and tackled the smaller boy with the blanket. All doing so with quite an impressive battle cry.

"Ahh! Ms. Millie, help me!"

"Alright you two that's enough!" They ceased their fighting and looked up at the teacher and their fellow classmates. "What is the meaning of this?" The overlapping of voices and finger pointing that followed gave her a headache. "Okay okay hush children please." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. A small tug on her pants made her look down.

"Ms. Millie?" Jeff asked, "Can we decorate the cookies now, please?" His voice was so small and genuine that the teacher couldn't help but smile.

"Of course dear, just keep your icing on your plate understood?"

"Not like Wes and David." Nick giggled from behind a table, already decorating his star-cookie. Jeff quickly moved to join him and the others followed suit. Ms. Millie walked up to the two troublemakers, one was still pinned and blanketed under the other.

"Boys…go clean up. Now." The two moved in a flash but still as one unit. The woman shook her head; _those __two__ will__ drive__ me __to __insanity._

"Ms. Millie, Ms. Millie! Nick is putting paste of my cookie!"

"It'll taste better! Ms. Millie can I have crayons too?"

_On second thought…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~ Wevid ~!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"David, I can't wash my hands if there's blanket in my way." Wes pouted. David released him and began licking his hand after a moments pause. "Stop licking your hand."<p>

"But it's yummy. I think we should lick the icing off instead of washing it, and then we won't waste it! I remember when my mom accidentally spilt some cookie batter on the dog and Lucky just licked it off and he was good as new!" At this point the boy had finished his hands so he began nibbling and sucking on his sweater. Wes had to admit it was tempting but then thought better of it and turned on the tap. He was just in the middle of singing his ABC's when a wet tongue ran up his cheek. He paused, not sure what just happened.

"Umm…David?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Did you just lick me?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Why…"

"I'm done my sweater."

Wes turned with an incredulous look on his face. David just stuck out his hands defensively, "What? Icing is icing and we didn't get to have our cookies."

"YOU CAN'T JUST LICK ME LIKE THAT DAVID, IT'S UNHYGIENIC!" Water droplets flung every which way and David shielded himself from the attack.

"Sorry Wes." It was his turn to pout.

The boy huffed and dried his hand properly on paper towel. "We can still have cookies if we hurry back, I'm sure Ms. Millie would've saved some for us."

"Unless Nick glued them all together and ate them."

"Eww…"

"Yeah…"

"David?" Wes drew circles in the bathroom tile with the tip of his shoe with his head hung down. Despite the face that the two drove each other bonkers, he was still going to miss his friend. He had just realized that David would be leaving soon and he wouldn't have his friend to play with for at least like…forever. David was his best friend and Wes didn't like not having him around.

"Yeah?"

"Could you make me a holly-cookie before you leave?"

David giggled, "What about the cooties?"

"That's okay. Best friends can't get cooties from best friends."

David grinned widely, "Then let's hurry back before Nick mixes all the icing with glue!"


	12. Heist Society

_Hello my lovelies!_

_Sorry I haven't been writing a lot. Bad writers block…grr. But I remember posting this on my Tumblr a few months back and goodness I thought it would make a good Wevid Chronicals snippet. _

_So tying in Badboy!Warblers and a bit of Niff and Wevid, what if the Dalton Academy Warblers were thieves?_

_Enjoy!_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I do NOT own glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Okay Nick, Jeff, you two sneak into the air ducts and disable the alarm system. Blaine and Thad, you guys are in charge of the ropes, and I don't want any screw ups like last time got it?" The two boys looked away in embarrassment. It was understood the incident would never be spoken of again. For the sake of both parties.<p>

"Eagle Eyes, take your men and form a perimeter around the building. I don't want an ant moving without my knowledge understood?" Kurt and the surrounding group of boys nodded firmly.

Tonight would be their biggest heist yet: The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Eleven art pieces within a half-hour and without detection. Wes could sense the tension between the members but he was confident in the abilities of his men. He met eyes with David, the second in command, who gave him a nod.

"Alright boys, to your positions!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>!~ Wevid ~!<em>**

* * *

><p>Once David saw a blond head pop up from the air vents on the roof, he knew the coast was clear. "You ready for this?" He turned to Wes and like always, the leader was cool as a fall breeze. Wes took out his glass cutter and began tracing a circle in the large glass skylight.<p>

"We get in, we get out. Simple." His voice remained steady as he raised his suction-cup gloved hand. "Are the ropes secured?"

"Yes sir." Thad secured the harness on both boys as Blaine attached the other ends to two large stone pillars. "Ready when you are. Good luck."

"Just make sure Jeff, Nick and the two of you don't do anything stupid while we're down under." Wes turned to his partner in crime, "Let's do this."

David nodded with a smirk, "After you."

As the two repelled down the ceiling of the museum, Wes couldn't help but wonder what the hell they got themselves into when they started this living. But then he remembered the rush of the act and sweetness of getting away scot-free. He loved that people were willing to pay millions for stupid pieces of crap. The cash reward alone was enough to make him lick his lips. David didn't miss this and chuckled, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Wes. Besides, job comes first and then the money."

"You talk as if there's a chance that we'll fail babe, and you know that's never happened before." He gave a little wink as the two continued to descend.

"Just remember what you promised me, love."

"A gold ring. How could I forget?"

Their warm smiles were cut short when their feet hit the ground.

"Showtime."


	13. Home

_Hello Everyone!_

_I haven't been updating in...forever. For this I am extremely sorry. It seems that lately I can't write anything good, if at all...I know a lot of you have been frustrated about this so I do apologize deeply. So I thought the least I could do is give you all a late Valentine's Day present!  
><em>

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do NOT own Glee._**

* * *

><p><em>Why aren't you coming back yet? D<em>

Wes smirked as he looked up from his phone to glance at his departure gate. He hated lying to David like this, but he knew that if he told his friend he was leaving today, he'd be up the entire time, pacing in his dorm room until he wore a hole in the carpet.

The airport was strangely quiet at this time of year – most people were probably already with their loved ones by now – and the only other passengers on the flight seemed to be a few other students like him, a business man, and a little child who seemed to be missing her mother at the moment. He looked around, spotted a tall brunette standing by the window talking into her cellphone quite animatedly and guessed that she was probably the child's mother. Wes typed a quick reply into his phone's keyboard.

_I'll be back next week. W_

_Fly back now? D_

_I can't just change my flight time D! It's unorderly and chaotic as it would disorient my packing schedule. W_

_Meanie …Sprout wings and fly back yourself? D_

_Can't. Too much turbulence. W_

_Damn turbulence! Ruining the flight-time of flying men since the beginning of time…with their turbulence! D_

Wes let out a little laugh and only just managed to disguise it as a cough when the business man turned to give him a strange look. The little child sitting across from him, swinging her little legs to and fro cocked her head at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with large brown eyes.

"Nothing, just something my friend said."

"Is that where the plane is taking you? To your friend?" Her smile was wide and innocent and Wes couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's taking me back home and that's where David and the rest of my friends are."

"The big plane is going to take me and mommy home to my daddy! I miss him a lot…Do you miss your friend?"

Wes smiled warmly at the girl. "I do."

_**Attention all passengers with flight number A832 to Westerville, Ohio. Boarding is now available.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!~Wevid~!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Coffee when you get back? Much to catch up on! D<em>

_For sure. W_

As the plane engines began to roar and the pre-flight safety video slowly wound to an end, Wes leaned his head back and settled in for the long flight to come. He couldn't believe he'd only been away for a few months of the school year, spending time back in Beijing abroad to help his family through their 'crisis'. He hoped his father wouldn't be too harsh on Kim for wanted to quite business and go into acting. But after what seemed to be months and month of discussions and thrown vases, Wes thought his father was no longer in the heart-attack-induced-panic mode he had been when Kim first dropped the bomb on him.

The only thing keeping the father from passing out was probably Wes' promise of taking over the family business when he graduated from college. So when the family said their goodbyes before Wes headed to the airport, he squeezed his sister tight and wished her the best because she was, after all, the baby of the family so he couldn't help but feel concern for her at every turn.

He could feel his stomach drop as the plane ascended and he desperately clung to his iPod – he hated that he needed to keep it shut off for now – to try and settle his nerves. He always hated flying. Usually when the Warblers took their yearly flights to perform in different variety shows in New York, he'd sit next to David and his presence alone would be able to calm his nerves. Without David by his side now…

The small chime of the seatbelt sign sent a waterfall of relief over Wes as he hastily detangled his earphones and slipped them into his ear. He scrolled through his playlist, already knowing what song he'd choose.

Over the past few months, there were no words to describe how much he's missed his Warbler brothers, how much he missed David, how much he missed his second home. With everything so close to the surface, and him being so close to the end of his journey, Wes leaned his head back and let the music drown away all his fears and worries.

_I'm staring out into the night  
>Trying to hide the pain<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well I'm going home_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me<em>  
><em>I'm not running from<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old<em>  
><em>So I'm going home<em>  
><em>Well I'm going home<em>

Somewhere across the stretch of water, David tossed his backpack across the room as the door clicked shut. He couldn't even sum up the strength to remove his blazed when he face planted into his pillow. God, Sebastian was working them to the bones with all their dance rehearsals. Sure it was good at first – Wes wasn't the most imaginative when it came to dance moves and group coordination during performances.

With Regionals coming up next week, Sebastian was booking rehearsals on the main stage of Dalton and working the boys to the bone with both evening and weekend rehearsals. Today was tech day, and even though their dancing and the light show gave the Warblers a flashy and true rock star image, David couldn't help but feel their vocals had suffered in the process.

If Wes was here, none of this would be happening. The Warblers wouldn't have lost their spark or their roots. The Warblers wouldn't have to rely of flashy lights and elaborate dance moves to cover up the holes in their vocals. The Warblers wouldn't be divided between the new power Sebastian hung over their heads and the old order that held the group together when the Warbler Council still existed. The boys wouldn't be afraid if Wes was here at home with them.

With David.

The sudden thought made David rise from bed and make his way over to the calendar which hung over his work desk. He crossed off a square and counted how many remained. Seven. Seven days until Wes would be coming home, hopefully bringing back the part of the Warblers everyone seemed to have forgotten.

He flopped back into bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day.

_Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it all<br>You just might get it all  
>And then some you don't want<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it all<br>You just might get it all, yeah  
><em>

_Come to your window. W_

_Goat way slepin. D_

David glared at his phone. It was close to midnight and after what seemed to be the worse day ever – dance rehearsals, sub-par vocal drills, and working hour after hour under hot blinding lights in thick blazers – all David wanted was to just lie in bed, trying his best to limit all physical activity. He did his best to text back a response before letting his body go limp again. Unfortunately, it only took a few seconds before a reply sent an annoying vibration throughout his hand.

_Well I can't promise you a goat, but I did bring you back a souvenir._

…

Wait – what?

David sprung out of bed, all pains and strains forgotten as he flung open the window and peered down was almost pitch black outside, but David could still make out the short, spiky-haired boy down the below. All the air left him instantly as he gasped the boy's name, it felt like heaven on his lips.

"Wes."

"David."

"You-You're home."

The smile he received was brighter than any stage light, stronger than any threat Sebastian made, and warmer than any summers day. It was all David could do not to jump out the window then and there.

"I'm home."


	14. People will say we're in love

_Hello all!_

_Just finished my three-midterm week and I am sooo happy! Next week I get to go home for a visit and I can finally take a break from university! WOOO!_

_But you don't wanna hear about that...  
><em>

_Anyways, I was watching Friends and they mentioned Oklahoma and then I got to thinking about this song and how it totally relates to Wevid! So here it goes._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I do NOT own Glee or Oklahoma**_

_**Song: "People will say we're in love" from the Broadway, Oklahoma**_

* * *

><p>Wes and David walked down the halls, heading towards to dormitories after soccer practice. Usually by now they'd be huddled close together, deep in discussion of what ice cream they would go get on their way to David's dorm – they often alternated their post-practice hang-out spot and today was David's turn to host—but today they walked a little further apart from each other. For any other pair of friends, this small gap wouldn't be cause for any alarm…David and Wes, however, were not your typical average pair of friends.<p>

Everyone knew the two were inseparable and had often spoken up about it, meaning no harm by it of course, so that left the duo constantly defending themselves with the fact that they are "fully and completely straight heterosexual life partners."

Today was no different from any other day, except all the frustration of convincing their friends on this fact with no avail seemed to have taken its toll on them, especially after soccer practice. So when the rest of the team gathered their things and left, David and Wes walked together across the grounds try to come to terms with their team's taunting. They walked across the courtyard now, taking a short-cut on their way back to their dorms.

"I mean, it's not like we were on the field making-out!" David flailed his arms around and Wes had to dodge the duffel bag that came swinging around.

"I know! That was a totally boss goal you made!" Wes nodded enthusiastically. The team was just jealous, that's all. So what is Wes flung himself onto David in a straddled-hug and David hugged him back, swinging him around in joyous laughter after David had made an incredible goal? That's just what good friends did!

"Thanks man." David beamed, reliving the memory of that totally awesome goal.

"No problem," Wes beamed back.

"Yeah, and just because they think you're in love with me that doesn't give them the excuse to—"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone. 'Just because they think I'm in love with you'?" Wes stopped in the middle of the court yard. David seemed to realize what he just said and began to fidget sheepishly.

"Well…yeah…I mean…that's why they always link your name to mine right?"

Wes chuckled lightly at this, "Oh my dear Dave, I think you've got this backwards."

"Backwards? Oh no little Whiz, they call us 'Wevid,' not 'Daves' and that implies _you_ are in love with _me_."

Wes sputtered and gasped, "Wait-What? Are you serious? That's not true one bit! I mean, just look at Kurt and Blaine. Just because Kurt fell in love with Blaine first does mean we go around calling them—" Wes paused mid sentence realizing that they did indeed give the couple a nickname starting with Kurt's name. "Oh wait…"

David began laughing at this and Wes sputtered some more, trying his hardest to defend himself and state that whatever David was saying was most indefinitely _not true_. When David continued laughing, actual tears coming from his eyes at his friend's red-faced sputtering, Wes threw up his arms.

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

David, having recovered from his laugh-attack, nodded fervently, answering with a question of his own.

_Why do the neighbours chatter all day behind their doors?_

Wes paced the grounds with a hand under his chin, deep in thought before stopping and turning around to face his friend. "David, I've got it!"

David, tired of carrying his gear, dropped his duffel bag and rolled his shoulders. Wes had long since dropped his own bag and David had to run over to catch the soccer ball that was currently rolling away from the boy's bag. He nudged it onto his foot and flicked it into Wes' bag with ease before responding.

"What?"

"How to convince people that we're not 'in love.'" Wes air-quoted the words with his hands and began pacing again, this time explaining his plan:

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue_

_Here is the gist, a practical list of "Don'ts" for you_

"For me?" David looked at his friend suspiciously. Wes, ignoring him, continued:

_Don't throw bouquets at me  
>Don't please my folks too much<br>Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
>People will say we're in love! <em>

"When on earth have I ever thrown bouquets at you?" David looked as if his friend had just gone insane.

"Remember when your cousin was getting married and your sister asked you to help arrange the flowers because she had a date? And then you dragged me into it because you were too scared of getting pricked by thorns? That's when! Now shut up and listen; I'm not finished…Now hmm, where was I? Oh yes:"

_Don't sigh and gaze at me  
>Your sighs are so like mine<br>Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
>People will say we're in love!<br>_

"I don't think I can control my 'glowing eyes,' Wes."

Wes rubbed his chin, "You are right my dear Dave…they do glow wonderfully in the winter though."

"Why thank you!" David beamed at the complement before realizing something. "Ahh! You see, its things like that that make people think we're in love. And just so you know…" It was David's turn to rant:

_Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I._

"I highly doubt that!" Wes crossed his arms and pouted, but David continued._  
><em>

_Don't praise my charm too much  
>Don't look so vain with me<br>Don't stand in the rain with me  
>People will say we're in love!<em>

"Ridiculous!" Wes huffed. He walked over and punched David in the arm but the boy just laughed in response and twirled around Wes.

_Don't take my arm too much  
>Don't keep your hand in mine<br>Your hand feels so grand in mine  
>People will say we're in love!<em>

"But your hands are so warm in winter." Wes whined and David nodded. Wes never was good at keeping warm and the winter months often left the boy shivering and huddling close to David for warmth and comfort. Poor thing. David hugged his friend tight for good measure and swung him around in little circles. After a little while, he realized what he was doing and stepped back, hold Wes at arms length with a mock-disapproving smile.

_Don't dance all night with me  
>Till the stars fade from above.<br>They'll see it's alright with me  
>People will say we're in love.<em>

As the two laughed and argued, two figures watched from the library windows on the second floor of Dalton.

Kurt smiled fondly at his friends down below. "Wow," he sighed. "Those two are even more oblivious than you."

"Hey!" Blaine began to protest but a look from Kurt stopped him. He pouted and, "Fine…but still, cheap shot." He glanced back down at the two people he'd known all through high school and couldn't help but smile. The two of them were so obviously head-over-heels in love with each other but still remained stubbornly in denial. He wondered just when the two would come around.

"Think they'll ever get together on their own accord?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Does the horizontal velocity change during projectile motion?" Blaine scoffed.

"Really, Blaine? A physics reference?" Kurt shook his head and turned to look at the pile of textbooks and loose-leaf papers scattered on their study table. "Okay, I think it's time for a coffee break."

"And begin our plotting?" he smirked and Kurt took another look down below.

Wes and David had given up trying to not stick together like glue and had failed miserably. So if the two couldn't figure out how in love with the other they were, maybe they just needed a little nudge in the right direction.

"Yes Blaine, begin our plotting."


	15. Counting Thunder

_Hello!_

_I got a prompt for David comforting Wes during a thunderstorm so I decided to bring in Little!Wevid to help me write this._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do NOT own glee_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>!~ Little!Wevid ~!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Wes?"<p>

David poked his head into his friend's room. The fire truck night light illuminated the bedroom a warm yellow colour and David slowly creaked open the door to walk into the room. The two had been playing with Wes' glow-in-the-dark sticker book when Wes' mom called David downstairs to say goodnight to his mom and dad over the phone. While he was reassuring his mom that he'd be fine –apparently there was a thunderstorm warning but David wasn't scare. David was a big boy!—a flash of lighting and the drumming of thunder roared outside. David gasped, always being fascinated by the streaks of bright light floating in the sky, before telling his mom goodnight and hanging up. Now that he was upstairs, Wes was nowhere in sight, the sticker book abandoned with stickers scattered around the carpet.

"Mmere," a little voice came muffled from somewhere in the room and David crawled around for a few minutes before discovering Wes hidden underneath his bed with his favourite red blanket over wrapped around him.

"Wes? What are you doing?" He laid flat on his belly beside the bed. "Are you playing hide-and-seek? Because you're not supposed to tell me where you are silly-" A flash of lightning brightened the room for a moment and David saw Wes flinch from underneath his blanket. David frowned. "Wes, did the lightning scare you?"

A little head of spiked hair popped out from the blanket and Wes nodded, looking small and teary-eyed. He sniffled and David smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Wes," He reached for the sticker book and slid it under the bed, following soon after so that both him and Wes were now squished together side by side under Wes' large racecar bed. "We can play under here until the lighting goes away. You know, my mom says that lighting and thunder is caused by the Zeus going boiling and the lights are just when he gets a strike." He told his story enthusiastically as he stuck some more stickers onto the picture book. Wes nodded beside him, still quiet but seeming to calm down quite a bit.

Wes liked it when David rambled. He didn't know why, or why he didn't find it tedious and annoying like others did, but it was at moments like these that Wes enjoyed the sound of David's voice comforting him without having David actually console him with words like, 'everything is going to be alright' and 'don't be afraid' which never seemed to work on Wes.

A deep roar sounded outside the window and Wes immediately ducked under his blanket again.

"Ahh!" David closed his eyes against the flash of light – so bright!—but opened them again when Wes whimpered beside him. He pouted, not knowing what to do for his friend. "Oh Wes…" He wrapped his arm around him, blanket and all, and pulled him close. David held his friend close to him, willing away all the shivers and all the fears. They stayed huddled together until David got an idea.

"Hey!" he lifted the blanket to catch Wes' watery eyes. "You know what my mom use to do with my sister when she was scare of thunder?"

"What?" his voice was a small squeak.

"She counted. She counted the spaces in-between when the thunder and lightning would come and soon the spaces grew bigger and bigger and bigger until they were no more. Wanna try it?"

The younger boy nodded and David hugged him tighter. After the next flash and roar, (and after David managed the keep Wes from hiding under his blanket after every flash of which light) the two of them began counting.

"One…two…three…four…five—" Lightning flashed, and although Wes resisted the urge to hide under his blanket, he huddled down under David' arm. David obliged willingly, more than determined to protect his friend from his fears. He patted the young Asian on the back gently and told him what a good job he was doing. After a moment, he urged Wes to start counting again.

With each passing flash and each fading roar, Wes grew more and more confident and was even beginning to have fun seeing how far up the number scale he could get until he was stopped. Soon enough, the sticker book was forgotten, instead, replaced by their new counting game.

At one point, they had pulled down the pillows, stuffed animals, and spare blankets from Wes' bed –after the last flash they decided to test their speed and gather as many things they could before the next thunder and lightning strike—and were now concealed in their little fort.

So huddled together under the safety of Wes' bed, they counted away the thunder until there was no more.


	16. Dictionary Fun: The Letter A

_Hello everybody!_

_So this popped into my head...I may or may not finish the alphabet if I can find enough interesting words. Haha!_

_Well ... enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do not own glee._**

* * *

><p>The Dalton student came bursting into the senior commons, backpack slung over his shoulder, blazer unbuttoned, tie pulled loose and askew – strictly against protocol!—and Wes was positive that if David had longer hair, it would've been sticking up like an angry porcupine.<p>

As he closed in on Wes, who was sitting with Thad, Jeff, and Nick at a small circular table near the large window, his glare seemed to increase tenfold, thus making the three latter occupants scurry from their chairs and dash out of the room in haste. The Asian just leaned his elbow on the table, propping his chin on his hand and gazed at David as the boy kicked down a chair, flung back another, and finally decided to sit in the last one at the table other than the one his friend was sitting at.

"Why are you being so acrimonious?" Wes asked boredly.

"What the hell are you talking about, have you been throwing back brownies again?" The boy looked at him in puzzlement, anger not quite forgotten but instead turning into annoyance. He took a moment to gaze wildly around the room, spitting out, "Where the hell is that Max hiding this time, huh, looking for another broken nose you bastard?" He shouted the last bit, scaring the last few students out of the commons and making Trent turn right around from where he was entering. Wes arched a brow.

"Now don't go throwing in anacolutha. I asked you a question; answer it."

David narrowed his fiery gaze at his friend. "Do you even know what those words mean?"

"Acrimonious: bitter, angry, and or hostile. Anacoluthon or anacolutha for plural: an abrupt change within a sentence to a second construction inconsistent with the first." The boy nodded sagely and David snorted.

"Show off." He muttered.

"David…what's wrong?" Wes patted his friend on the shoulder. David huffed and gave in.

"Mr. Andrews is a butt."

"Another history pop quiz I assume?" Mr. Andrews had been the history teacher at Dalton Academy for many decades and while his passion for the subject ran deep, it sometimes ran deep bruises into student's GPAs with his love of surprise tests and pop quizzes and David, who excelled in almost all things he pursued, was no exception.

David ran a hand down his face and looked absolutely beat. Finals were coming up soon and with all his time spent studying law –his worst subject; he was getting a B plus—Wes knew how stressed his friend was considering they shared a room and David rarely came back before midnight. Wes himself felt the pressure of exams coming up but fortunately for him, he had an eidetic memory which made his business courses a breeze. He praised his genes every night before he went to bed, grateful that he'd be able to take this gift to college or university. Even looking down at the multitude of study notes and formula sheets piled around him, Wes knew that he was more accustomed to internal panic and thus, didn't show his nervousness on his sleeve like David did. He thought it was better that way though; David needed someone by his side as an anchor so he wouldn't end up like a volcano on the verge of erupting in panic; so he'd know that everything was going to be okay; so he'd know to breathe.

Like now.

With a sip of his coffee, Wes moved to rest his hand on his friend's arm with a smile.

"You're going to be fine David, trust me. You've always pulled through and this year is no exception."

"But what if this year is different?" He looked up, panic clear in his deep brown eyes, and Wes' heart hurt. "It's our last year Wes. Our last year in Dalton! All the schools are looking for the best of the best and if I don't get into a good school…" He took a few breaths before continuing. "I'm not like you, Wes; I don't have a list of schools begging me to choose them, offering countless scholarships and en suite dorm rooms as bribes for you to pick them. I'm the first of my family to be accepted into Dalton, such a prestigious private school and the first to begin a legacy. I need to get into a good university Wes, I need this."

He voice shook and Wes knew he was on the verge of having yet another nervous breakdown. But still, he couldn't help but smile. When the two of them first met as roommates four years ago, it was so new and different and strange. They collided like two natural disasters brought together in one small space; Wes was the young son of politician, groomed in a life equal royalty, while David came from a middle-class family, earning his way through school by taking two jobs at the local coffee shop while still managing a fun and active social life. Who knew such opposites could thrive so well together?

He pushed his books to the side and stood up, leaning over the table and grabbing his friend on either side of his face.

"So what are you going to do about this?" He spoke seriously, seeping in that small drop of threat he always did to challenge David; to provoke him. The brown boy stared back, panic dissolving and slowing being replaced by pure determination.

"I'm going to do this and I'm not going to give up."

"Exactly!"

"By the time I'm done with that history exam that Mr. Andrews is going to wish he never met me. I'm going to annihilate that thing!"

"Poor choice of words but alright!"

With the two of them pumped up and now off their chairs, Wes held up a fist to his friend who bumped it enthusiastically. "You can do this."

"I can do this!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I. Am. David!"

"…a little anticlimactic but still good…" David ignored him, standing up on his chair and then on the table to throw up his arms.

"HEAR ME ROAR!"

"…well done…" Wes backed away, hands on his hips, with an amused smile on his face. _It would seem my work here is done._

There was a sudden pause in the air as David took in what he was doing, having been obviously lost in his friend's motivational speech and taking it perhaps a little too far. He hopped down from the table and sunk into his chair sheepishly, raking a hand through his almost nonexistent hair. "Umm…Tutor me?" he asked in a small voice.

Wes beamed and bowed low in a flourish of grace that matched any butler his family had. "It would be my honour to assuage your journey through history."

"Wes."

"What, does my aplomb intimidate you?"

"Wes…"

"Oh please, if you have any antilogies, speak up now." Wes teased.

"Damnit Wes!"

"Okay okay," he held up his hands in surrender. "Now where shall we start?"

David glanced down, small dots of red appearing on his cheeks and Wes sighed.

"Alright then. The American revolution sound familiar to you?"


	17. Wesley, The Evil Overlord

_Hello beautiful Wevid lovers!_

_Yes, I am aware I haven't updated in...forever...and no. I do not have a good excuse. BLEH!_

_Today I give you what I think is Grade School!Wevid – before Dalton and before the Warblers. An AU where Wes and David are just starting up their friendship (in other words, David is still a ball on energy that can't stop talking and Wesley is an overly stressed workaholic with close to no sense of humor). _

_Enjoy!_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do no own Glee._**

* * *

><p>"In conclusion," David coughed, mouth growing dry from his eight page paper (front and back). He continued on strongly though, never wavering for a moment as he delivered his speech with a strong voice. "In conclusion, if Wesley Montgomery was an Evil Overlord, the world as we know it, though turning out to be outrageously efficient and orderly, would cease to exist considering it is in favour of human nature and the universe in general, to favour chaos, not order. But even though it'll all fall apart in the end, I know that Wes would've tried really really really hard to keep it from coming to an end…because he's awesome like that."<p>

Immediately after David had finished, he took a deep breath and looked up to see Nick and Jeff half off their chairs howling in laughter – them and almost everyone else in the class. Wes, on the other hand, had pointedly moved to the sit in the far back corner after the first paragraph.

Mr. Kasih cleared his throat loudly enough to silent the class after two tries, but even he was struggling with his composure. "Er, very good David. But you see—"

"I know the assignment was to present on my idea of an ideal world and changes that we'd have to make in order to reach that goal, sir," David bounced happily on the balls of his feet; he was very proud of his paper actually. "But the more I thought about it, I realized that whatever changes we make would just end up backfiring because you see, there _is_ no such thing as an ideal world, it just isn't ideal. So I decided to turn it around to an extreme."

"…and your idea of an extreme is to make Mr. Montgomery here an…I'm sorry, what was it you called it?"

"An Evil Overlord, sir," The boy beamed proudly at his friend who was ducked down below his desk, hiding under the turned up lapels of his blazer. "With a throne and cape and everything!"

The bell rang then, releasing the students to their lunch break, and Mr. Kasih just leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Get out of here you…children." He made a shooing motion with his hands and the students filed out by clusters.

David smoothed down his paper before placing it carefully on the pile of today's presenters then skipped out to catch up to Wes, who was listening to Thad with a sad smile.

"Poor Mr. Kasih, his first day as substitute and he has to deal with this." Thad chuckled and patted the Asian on the shoulder before catching David in his peripherals, "I have to deal with some things before lunch, but save me a table?"

Wes nodded as the boy dashed off. When he turned back David was right there next to him, matching his gait pace by pace, gazing at him expectantly. He took a calming breath before asking, "David, remember when I told you about running certain school things by me once over before handing them in? Especially things like oral presentation papers?"

"Yeah," The boy nodded, unfazed. "What did you think of my paper Wes?"

"It was abysmal." He said dryly. David beamed.

"Gee, thanks Wes! I can't wait to hear yours tomorrow!"

Wes looked at him as if he were insane, which on some level he must have been to have written something like _that_. He shook his head as they took their place in the line up, blocking out their one-way conversation as David talking on and on about…something. As always, the boy seem oblivious to Wes' 'ignoring you' posture and was so caught up with his ramblings that Wes was the one to get his lunch in the line up – again.

They sat down at their usual table and Wes was thankful for the short period of peace and quiet when David turned to talk with Nick and Jeff, who had taken a rather grand liking to David's paper. The peace, however, was short lived when he noticed David looking at him expectantly again with those puppy brown eyes.

"What?" he muttered after swallowing his mac 'n' cheese.

"You know those things, right? You should definitely get one. I mean, you're always ordering the class to be quiet when Ms. Erondale" – that was their teacher before Mr. Kasih substituted in after she got laryngitis – "can't raise her voice enough, I think having one of those tiny hammer things would be a lot more useful than your fist on the desk."

"You mean a gavel?"

"YES!" David almost flipped over his tray in excitement. "That's what they're called, a gavel! Yes, you should definitely get one." Beside him, Nick and Jeff nodded.

Wes rolled his eyes and pointed down at David's tray, drawing his friend's attention back to eating. David had a tendency to get lost in his little world and before he knew it, an hour - or five - had gone by and he hadn't eaten, or done his homework, or gone to the bathroom like he was planning to. It had gotten to the point where Wes had begun cracking the hypothetical whip, being asked to help tutor the boy in a couple classes shortly after David's transfer to Westerville Elementary.

It wasn't that David wasn't smart enough; it was that he lacked focus.

And so it was after a few tutoring sessions that David began clinging to Wes, proclaiming them to be 'best friends forever' and making it Wes' job to make sure David did stick to things such as eating his lunch in the allotted time, doing his homework without going off on a tangent about Pokémon (as hard as it was sometimes to pull him away from his Gameboy without being pulled in himself), and actually going to the bathroom when he says he needs to instead of dancing around excitedly talking about their soccer practice.

Mumbling came in-between mouthfuls of food and Wes frowned. "Chew, swallow, and then talk David, we've been over this."

He swallowed. "I said you're a genius Wes, did you know that? Like…you get A's in everything and you started your own clubs. That's _so_ cool!"

"Umm, thanks David." Wes pushed down a blush, he hated when David said things like that. Getting good grades were just expected of him, it was nothing extraordinary.

"Oh oh _ooohhh_! We should play soccer after school!" drops of chocolate pudding splattered on the table from David's excitement. Wes pulled out a napkin and wiped it away as Nick and Jeff nodded eagerly. "C'mon Wes, it'll be fun!"

"You're exclaiming too much David."

David began to whine, "Weeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, c'mooonn!"

Wes sighed, "After our math session."

"YES!" This time the excitement was too much and David ended up flipping his tray. Bits of mac 'n' cheese and pudding slid down a very angry Asian's face. "Oops…"

"Why," he fumed, whipping away smudges of cheese and chocolate. "Am I friends with you?"

They all sat very still for a long moment before David dared to move, handing Wes one of his own napkins from his pocket (he always carried them around with him, and for moments like these, Wes was glad). "You can come back to my house after to play RockBand and eat cookies." He beamed hopefully and Wes couldn't help but crack a smile. Then again, David really wasn't that bad, when you take away the intense lack of focus and need to chatter like a macaw.

He would never admit it aloud, but David was kind of his best friend too…despite it all.


	18. Meet the Council

_Hii everyone!_

_So apparently I have OCs now...oi vay._

_Here's a little (is 3,000 words still considered little?) fic about the making of the council you see today!_

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I don't own Glee but I do take claim to my OCs._**

* * *

><p>"Good morning fellow Warblers. The time is now 7:30AM and I'd like to thank you all for coming in so early." The Council Head was greeted with a mixture of groans and mumbled 'mornings and chuckled lightly. Thomas Burnham looked to his left and right at his fellow councilmen, Chris and Xander; the three of them nodded before continuing with the meeting.<p>

It was near the end of the school year and exams were soon to be underway. The seniors were busy making their final arrangements for college and university, saying their congratulations and goodbyes as friends received their acceptance letters to various schools around the world, packing up old memories to make room for new ones, and maintaining their grades for good measure. There were many things to be taken care of before leaving and for clubs and student councils in particular that meant choosing their successors. But while some groups required only one team captain or one coach, other groups, like the Warblers, required a number of leaders; three to be exact.

Xander was Tom's treasurer. Being Dalton's Rockstars meant getting the cream of the crop, but not without a price. Maintaining such a large group meant hours of work in the practice room and on stage. And time is money. On top of practice time, there were many other things that needed budgeting. The furnishings for the Warbler's personal practice room, books and sheet music, bus rentals for various performances outside of Dalton, and tuning instruments like the harp –it was mostly for show, but it was a gift from one of the first ever Warbler alumni— and piano in the practice room, though it were rarely used. Not to mention the feed, cages, and various other equipment needed for the live warblers being cared for by the group and its individuals. The treasurer worked behind the scenes handling all finances smoothly and efficiently on his own, needing only to check in with the Council Head should a problem arise.

Chris was this year's secretary, taking charge of recording the official minutes of each meeting and logging every record into the Warbler's school account. Together, he and the Council Head organized the agenda for meetings and took all the major notes. Tom relied on Chris to catch any small detail he may have missed during a gathering. He was also Tom's communication's man, a comm. specialist if you will, and often relayed questions and concerns from parents, students, and fellow Warbler members to the Council Head should he prove to be unavailable.

In all of his years of being a Warbler, Tom had realized that the positions of Council Head and Secretary needed to be chosen for compatibility more so than the Council Head and Treasurer because while communication throughout the entire council was important, the agendas of meetings and relaying of any information from the students and parents back to the top-man was essential to the club's integrity.

Now, the council overall oversaw up to thirty members, conversing together should issues arise and deciding on solos, performance numbers and harmonies needed in every song. Together they led every practice and began each meeting as one unit because just as the Warblers worked to blend their voices into one, the Council also aimed to act as a united front of their own. However, a flock always needed a leader to give guidance and settle disputes among his people, and for the Warblers that man was Tom.

The Warbler's Council Head sat front and center at the council table and also had a spot on the school board, acting as an ambassador for the group. He met regularly with the dean to discuss club issues while also tending the social, emotional, and physical welfare of his flock at all hours to the best of his abilities. Being the face of the Warblers also meant he'd be a role model from his peers and while the title proved to be extremely impressive on resumes and university applications, the pressures of being constantly watched and judged and looked up to was not for everyone, especially when the name of Dalton Academy rested on your shoulders as well.

It took a special type of caliber to handle the position and according the Tom, this year only had a few eligible candidates.

"As some of you may know already, the successor to the Council Head is always chosen a few weeks prior to the selection of the other two council members due to the heavy responsibilities of the position. The judgement and leadership qualities of this young man is put to test almost immediately in that he assists the existing Warbler council in selecting next year's secretary and treasurer" –it was absolutely essential that the council was composed of three individuals that worked well together. He smiled at the boys in the room. All of them were either sophomores or juniors, freshmen as a general rule were never accepted into the council and the seniors would be graduating so they needn't show up, and took note of the faces of Dalton's future Warblers. It was a promising bunch; however, a strict hand would be needed to control this particular group.

The majority was made up of sophomores, next year's juniors, and if there was one thing the council had learned this year was that they loved to argue.

As students of a school steeped in history and tradition, they were naturally taught that upholding such values was key and often spoke out if anything should deviate from their little square of safety. There were many silent traditions still being upheld to this day such as presenting a live warbler to new members to care for, and the rule forbidding any informal performance settings since the Lucky Lindy disaster of 1927. A great deal of Warblers had fierce respect for tradition, strongest of those among them being Wes, Trent, Flint, and David. But while tradition was important –the Burnham family was one of the longer running legacies of Dalton so Tom knew this well—Tom also knew he needed someone understanding enough to adapt to change when the time came. Losing one's composure due to a simple dispute, or any dispute for that matter, was not acceptable behaviour for any young gentleman of Dalton Academy. He mentally checked off a few names on his Council Head list.

Aside from being elephants protecting tradition like it was their young, there were often many rebuttals regarding song selection, solos, harmony arrangements and much more. There was even a debate earlier in the year on what foods they were allowed to eat before the winter assembly. Apparently Trent wanted to ban all dairy products, causing Jeff and Nick to argue that if the banning was passed, the two of them were as good as gone from the Warblers and "wouldn't ever return ever again ever…ever!" There were a number of walk-outs due to shoes not lining up or something but at that point Tom had just stopped listening. Long hours had been put on record as debate time due to the group's inability to reach compromise.

To say the least, the council was exhausted.

Luckily for Tom, a returning Council Head of two years, it helped that he was a senior now and had thus been well trained on how to deal with such situations. Even Chris and Xander were leaders themselves, being captain of the soccer team and student council president respectively. All three of them had been Warblers for all four years. As far as they were concerned, whoever stepped up as Head Councilman this year had better be one Hell of a five-star general. And luckily for them, however unlikely for future Warblers, they'd found just that.

Tom took a breath before continuing. "It gives me great pleasure in introducing next year's Council Head, Warbler Wes Montgomery."

_**~ xXx ~**_

"Think you made the right decision?" Xander asked as he tucked away his clipboard. The meeting had ended with a thunder of polite applause and patted backs and now the council sat back and watched as the last few stragglers made their way out.

"Positive," Tom stated confidently, and then smiled when the boy made a face. "O ye of little faith."

"Mad, bro?" Chris leaned over the Council Head, forcing his friend into an uncomfortable slumped sitting position. Tom laughed and reached behind him, wrapping the Latino in a backwards hug while attempting to sit up straighter. "You seemed all for it when we talked yesterday."

"I'm just saying." The blond leaned back, crossing his arms as he surveyed the now empty practice room, "The guy seems a little up-tight is all."

"My my my, is Xander actually saying that there's someone more up-tight than he?" Chris gasped in mock surprise and ducked when Xander flung an eraser at him. He rounded the large desk and swiped Xander's bag, holding up far beyond the shorter boy's reach. Tom stood up and tweaked both boys by the ears, stopping the fight before it could begin. He could understand the boy's point of view though.

Wesley Montgomery, even when he was just a freshman, could take anyone to school on almost every academic subject and had followed through with that reputation ever since. He was quick-witted, loyal, and always prepared. But even with his outstanding school record and position on various school clubs and committees, there was always a little something about the young boy that had never clicked right. If it wasn't in the way students backed away from the Asian whenever he won a debate, it was in the way that no one dared speak out against him when he spoke. Not that he had a bad family name, no, quite the opposite. The Montgomery's were one of the better known names on Dalton's Alumni Hall and Walkway and the family was highly respected by many. That respect, however, could quickly be turned into fear when one knew only the family name but not the boy.

There was one thing that Tom had learned during his two years of being a council member and his four years of being a Warbler: the council, though it was their duty to act as show choir moderators, had to be approachable. Wes could be exactly the leader the council needed for years to come, if only his fellow Warblers didn't fear him as much as they respected him.

There was one boy, however, that never seemed to be phased by Wes' over-the-top strict behaviour or his reputation and name.

"Why else do you think I want David on the council?" Before the Asian had left the room, Tom had given him a briefing on the council's list of potential council candidates, giving their newest member a few days to lull over names before coming to a final decision. It was an important tradition for the old council to allow newly appointed Council Heads to choose their own left and right –wingmen, but only after having been given an approved list of eligible Warblers. They had given Wes a choice of five: Flint Wilson, Thaddeus Harwood, Jessie Martin, Luke Wright, and David Thompson.

"Because you think that if the Warblers have a councilman that talks more than they do and rages almost as much as he breaks into laughing fits then maybe, just maybe, the boys will be too confused to bicker anymore?" Xander muttered as he rubbed his ear. Chris bopped him on the head.

"David is the king of social butterflies and he's friends with the entire school. Heck, even the dean smiles when he sees the boy sent to his office. If we have someone like Wes as Council Head, who's going to dare approach the council with solo auditions or suggestions if they're too scared of spontaneously combusting under the guy's glare? Warbler guts flying around every which way…"

"Thank you oh so much for that mental image," Xander dryly replied. Chris rolled his eyes before continuing.

"If you have a lion, you need a lion tamer-"

"Don't you remember how bad _you_ were when you joined the council?" Tom jumped in after seeing a familiar look on his friend's face. The 'I think you've gone insane' look that Xander always gave Chris when the two of them spent too long on one subject.

"You mean before you dragged me to your uncle's crazy circus camp for spring break?"

"_I_ wasn't the one who made three Warblers cry on their first day!"

"They were being idiots."

"They were freshmen."

"Asking what the Hell a warbler was, _after_ auditioning and being accepted as one of the Dalton Academy Warblers." Tom rolled his eyes, deciding to switch topics before going down another long road. He smiled.

"As I recall," Tom teased with a poking finger. "You had a fabulous time on the flying trapeze." Chris struggled to cover up a laugh, leaning into Tom's shoulder as the blond stared at the two before rolling his eyes.

"The unicycle was the best." He let a smile slip, only to be rewarded by two bodies jumping on him, laughing and shouting sly remarks. The three boys tackled one another out into the hall, stumbling and cursing over the practice room steps –which were unanimously decided to be completely and utterly useless and above all, a safety hazard— before being shushed by a passing teacher. They laughed, burying their snickers into each other's blazer as they slowly but surely made their way to class.

_**~ xXx ~**_

_[A few months later…]_

Thad braced himself when the group of Warbler began to frenzy in excitement. A loud bang made more than a few members jump and David had to place a hand over the Council Head's wrist to keep the man from threatening silence via pointing a gavel. Again. Thad sighed but smiled all the same. It had become quite clear that Wes had taken a little too much pleasure and assurance in the little wooden hammer and sound block. It was unhealthy. Really. And it was scaring a lot more than just the freshmen.

"Welcome everybody and a special welcome to our newest members to our first official Warblers meeting of the term. The time is now 3:14PM. Let this Warblers meeting commence." Wes grinned and Thad suppressed a laugh as a few boys visibly paled. In Wes' defence, he really had been working on it. Before the meeting began, David and Wes had spent a good half hour on his 'smile' as Thad set up the room.

"_Smile, Wes."_

"_I _am_ smiling!"_

"_No, you're baring your teeth. Like this," David grinned wide, an exaggeration of pearly white teeth and crinkled eyes. "See?"_

"_You look ridiculous David." Wes frowned._

"_And _you_ look like Cujo!"_

They'd made progress though, or at least David had hoped. After Wes had been appointed his new position and David had been selected as secretary –which required a little begging and grovelling and gifts in the form of carrot sticks—the two began spending more and more time together to work on each other's 'quirks.' Because according to David, Wes needed to be friendlier and more open to people ("Have you read to the rules and regulations manual on uniform protocol?" "Wes, only you read the rules and regulations manual on uniform protocol. Now stop yelling at the freshmen!") and according to Wes, David had the attention span of goldfish ( "I can't study anymore, my brain is dying. It's dying, Wes! Dying!" "We've been studying for twenty minutes. Sit!" "But Wes—" "Damn it David." "Hey, there's an ant on my paper.").

Thad had been an easy choice for treasurer. His father was an accountant so money management was in his blood. David, on the hand, was a leap of faith. The three of them had been sitting in study hall when David let out a frustrated sigh, obviously not dropping the subject he and Wes had discussed not five minutes prior. Thad had just ducked his head, not wanting to get involved.

"_I can help teach choreography, I can keep in touch with everyone in Dalton, Wes. Why do you think Ricky asked me to ask you about joining the debate team instead of coming to you himself? Because everyone's intimidated by you! I talk—"_

"_I know you do." David rolled his eyes and, standing, placed his hands on either side of the desk, making Wes pause and look up._

"_Why? This can't be about grades because we both know that in order to be considered for a council position, a student needs at least a 3.7 GPA."_

"_And exactly how much of your GPA is because of me sitting by your side reminding you to put your head down and focus?" Wes looked him right in the eyes. "You lack focus David. Being one of the top students at Dalton doesn't change that. How am I supposed to trust your council decisions when you can't even decide which pudding flavour you want for lunch?"_

"_You get chocolate—" _

"_And you get vanilla and we switch halfway through, I know, I know." Wes crossed his arms. "You talk uncontrollably, and you're incredibly unorganized. You do realize that the position you want includes keeping track of log sheets and agendas right?"_

"_And do you realize," David jabbed a finger into the boy's jacket lapel. "That a leader is only as strong as his people? People talk to me, Wes, they don't talk to you. They're scared." He sighed when the boy winced. He lowered himself back into his chair and continued in hushed tones. "You were raised a certain way, but you can't treat students the same way you treat politicians and company managers, well spoken and professional as you are, not everyone is like that. You'd be a great Council Head Wes. You don't boss people around and always look at the majority vote before making the final call. But what good is respect and leadership if your followers won't talk to you because they're so intimidated by you?"_

It was the same day that Wes had to make his choice on his councilmen and Thad had been one of the first few to see the duo's little transformation following that talk in study hall. No one really knew what happened between the two after exams, during summer vacation, but when school opened that fall both Wes and David had considerably chilled out in their own ways. Sure the two were still inseparable as before, but the friendship had always been a little odd to Thad. What with Wes making his way through the hall of students who parted for him like the Red Sea, and David bouncing around him talking happily about something, seemingly oblivious to the fact that only he could ever get Wes relaxed enough to smile or laugh in his rare, goofy sort of way.

After David began working with Wes to improve his people skills, Thad noticed a subtle shift in the Asian. Wes, while still formal as ever, had an aura of calmness around him. Students began coming up to him; asking him to sign their petition or speak on behalf of their club to the school board. He was also no longer David's social tag-along, being called out in the cafeteria line-up by a group saving a spot for him not because he was with David and David would have to drag him over due to the table not being their 'usual spot' and Wes loved routine, but because they wanted Wes himself. He was asked to help out with Dalton's annual BBQ at the cotton candy station and, after a little bribing on David's part, even joined the soccer team –apparently Wes had a lot of pent up frustration and playing soccer was a great way for him to release it. Who knew being the only heir to the world's largest shipping company could be so stressful?

David's transformation had probably been a little more shocking. He took to carrying around his notes in binders instead of just stuffing them into his bag. After pledging his hate of history class to what was probably the entire school district, Wes took his friend by the ear and crammed as much history into that brain until, a few hours later, David emerge telling amazing fact after amazing fact of the subject he once hated. To Thad, the most incredible part of it all was that David could now sit a full hour without muttering something about death due to studying.

"…and now Warbler Thad will lead the first solo auditions of the year. All auditioning soloist please take you place on the front couches."

Bodies shifted as auditioners took their place while other members watched from the back. Thad smiled and shook his head as the Council Head turned to him, _who knew one person could make such a difference?_ He tapped his pen and flipped through his sheets until he reached one titled 'Audition List' and pulled it out, scanning the names – some familiar, some not. He cleared his throat before calling out:

"Anderson, Blaine."


	19. Water Wars

_Hullo,  
><em>

_Oh my! An update so soon? HECK YEAH!  
><em>

_So how many of you have actually played with a waboba ball before? I just saw it on the internet and thought the boys would have fun with it.  
><em>

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do not own Glee or the Pixar song featured in this fic.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Dragon ball!" Wes ran down the diving board, pressing down with all his weight, before launching himself into the air with a roar. He loved the feeling just before the fall – it was like flying—and performed a spinning cartwheel before he tucked himself in for the big splash that was sure to soak all the poolside sunbathers. When he resurfaced he only had about a split second of warning before David was catapulting himself off the high dive right after him.<p>

"Zeeee!" The dark-skinned boy beamed as he flung himself into the air, doing a perfect imitation of Pocahontas' dive off the cliff (which in no way made Wes insanely jealous).

Wes immediately dove down and out of the way before his friend transitioned into a canon ball, less he be knocked into a coma. They both resurfaced at the same time with David in the center of the pool and Wes near the edge.

"You almost killed me!"

"Stop being such a drama queen!" David laughed and dived underwater. Wes hauled himself out of the water before David could pull him under like he always did, and by the time his friend's head popped above the water's surface Wes was already prepared with a water noodle.

"Whack-a-mole." He smiled as he bopped David on the head. But the noodle ended up slapping the water instead, being pulled out of Wes' hands when David snatched it from underwater. "Uh oh." He peered over the edge of the pool, wondering how David always managed to keep floating noodles underwater, only to receive a face full of water when the boy sprang up and spat a missile turret of water at him.

"Ha!"

"Ack - David that's highly unsanitary." He got to his feet, hands on his hips, and frowned.

"You're just jealous because I have the mad skills of an archer fish," David beamed back and propped himself up against the edge of the pool, unfazed.

"You have mad _something_ that's for sure," Wes muttered. He moved to sit cross-legged by the edge of the pool. He noted that David seemed to hold his position with utter ease despite being in the deep-end. "You're standing on the noodle right now aren't you?"

"Jealous?" David smirked and Wes jabbed a finger into the air.

"Hey, just because I don't have your magical noodle balancing abilities doesn't mean I'm incompetent in performing other water…things."

David's smirk grew tenfold, "Wanna bet?"

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on."

_**!~ Wevid ~!**_

They both glared at each other from either ends of the pool. They'd switch out of the recreational pool outside –much to the relief of the sunbathers—and into the lanes for their first challenge.

"First one to the other side and back wins?" David smirked. Wes nodded.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"GO!"

David dove under while Wes burst into a forward crawl; both styles served each boy well. David loved diving and feeling the water engulf him from all sides, and while it meant he'd be holding his breath for the entire swim, years of singing and scuba diving and playing soccer left his lungs with more than enough capacity to do so. He loved the silence underneath the surface, even though that meant having his ears pop every now and then; it was worth it.

Wes relied on the consistency and rhythm of the crawl. Reaching forward with the steady left, right, left, right, motion while breathing in-between meant his mind was cleared of everything but his goal. He could still feel the slight panic of not seeing David every time his head flipped to the left, but he pushed it down knowing he'd be fine.

David's family, as much as they loved spending vacations in the Alps, also loved visiting the Cayman Islands. Wes remembered flying down with the Thompson's from time to time. During their first visit, David had scared Wes half to death when he'd disappeared right before his eyes under the clear blue waters. Wes must have looked like a right idiot flailing around in the water having a panic attack before David popped up behind him with a wide grin asking Wes to hold the colourful pebbles he'd found. Despite their arguments on the boat ride back to the hotel, David never stopped diving, promptly scaring Wes every single time the boy left his side for longer than twenty minutes. Apparently there were many colourful wonders deep underwater but Wes never saw them with his own eyes; he preferred the safety of the surface.

He was beginning to think David liked scaring him half to death on purpose…

Just as he reached the end of the lane he tucked, rolled, and pushed off the wall, pushing himself even harder on his return. He could feel the burn in his legs and his arms but his kept going till he reached the end.

David got there a split second before Wes.

_Damn it,_ Wes thought as David cheered, "One to none!"

"This isn't over yet!"

_**!~ Wevid ~!**_

He leapt up above the net, spiking the ball hard and fast onto the other side before David had the chance to react.

They were playing a type of water volleyball now, but since they couldn't find the proper ball they substituted it for a rather large beach ball. Wes, with his smaller build, had the advantage of agility in the shallower waters. Being quite the fierce coach of Dalton's junior volleyball team and captain of the senior team didn't hurt either.

Wes had the satisfaction of seeing David flail in the water before finally gaining his footing. Wes lifted his chin and shouted, "That's twenty-six to twenty-four! I win."

_**!~ Wevid ~!**_

The waboba ball bounced back and forth along the surface of the water, and if David wasn't so focused on catching and throwing it back he would've been fascinated with how it managed to stay on top of the surface instead of sinking under every time he or Wes whipped it at the water. He dove as the little black ball skipped towards him and managed to catch it just in time before it managed to slip through his fingers.

Whoever missed the catch lost and so far neither side was showing signs of giving in. David slammed the ball down, watching it bounce a few feet lower every time it made its way to Wes. Wes swiped the ball from the air with graceful fingers, spinning on his feet as he reared back for another throw—

In which he promptly slipped in the process and fell into the water.

David gasped and waded through the water when he saw that the other boy wasn't surfacing, the little waboba ball floating about where Wes should've been standing. When he made his way over, the water level now just reaching mid-thigh, he looked down below the surface to see a little figure sitting rather angrily at the bottom of the pool rubbing his ankle. He gave a little nudge into Wes' side and was rewarded when the boy stuck out his tongue, clearly more upset about losing than his injured ankle. David tried to hold back a laugh as he hauled his friend to his feet.

"You okay?"

"I lost."

"I know."

"Because I tripped over my own two feet." Wes glowered as David wrapped his arms around him and lifted him above the water. He realized how silly it must have looked for him to be caring his friend bridal style out of the pool, but he didn't want to risk Wes stomping his way out of the pool, most likely injuring himself even more. It really was more of a safety precaution than anything else! Together they made their way back to the locker room.

"Well," David opened their locker and tossed a towel to the brooding boy on the bench. "You did try to challenge my magical noodle balancing abilities."

Wes rolled his eyes before rubbing the towel over his hair and body. He hated losing, hated it with a fiery burning passion. He looked up; towel now wrapped around his neck, and knew his hair was already drying in little spikes. He reached over and picked up the shirt David had thrown onto the bench. David had already dried off and was now slipping his own T-shirt.

Wes made a face. "Golly gee, Dave, how mad of me to have angered the magical abilities of which you possess."

David smiled at him. "Want some ice cream, Mr. Sore Loser?"

"Finally," he rolled his eyes again. "I thought you'd never ask." Ice cream solved all problems.

"Great! I'm really craving a banana split right now."

"No chocolate sauce though."

David stopped. They were walking through the parking lot now and Wes had to practically kick David for stopping in the middle of it – "Cars, David, cars!— "No. Chocolate. Sauce."

"I don't feel like it today. Maybe," he swayed his head back and forth as the African-American boy rounded the car. "Strawberries and pineapple?"

"But every day is chocolate sauce day!" His eyes were wide behind the wheel. Wes took the keys out of the ignition before –God forbid—David could be shocked into stopping the car in the middle of traffic. "I can't believe this."

"What's wrong with strawberries?" He leaned back, feeling his eyes grow wide as well.

"Our relationship is based on a lie!"

"What are you—"

"We're chocolate people, Wes, _chocolate people_!"

"Pull yourself together man."

"But Wes—"

"Oh for crying out—get out."

"What?"

"Get out of the car!" Wes stepped out of the passenger side and hobbled around. He opened the driver-side door and pulled the bemused boy out of his seat, shoving him out of the way and taking his spot. David, having really nowhere else to go, blankly walked around to take Wes' previous spot. "You're obviously in no state to drive and people are staring."

David pouted, "And your ankle?"

"Left ankle, David. I don't need it to drive." He smiled and poked him in the cheek. "We both know who the better driver is anyways."

"Except when we're go-carting," David smirked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Wes scoffed.

"Fine fine. When it comes to reckless driving, you are king."

"Only second to Blaine and Kurt of course," they both giggled at that. They drove along in silence for a little bit after that until David felt restless. He turned his head to the side. "Hey Whiz?"

"Yes, my dear Dave?"

"Can we get chocolate on our banana split?" He pouted for good measure even though he knew Wes wouldn't take his eyes of the road. The driver drew a long breath before shaking his head with a smile.

"The things I do for you."

"Yes!" David threw his arms in the air, narrowly missing his friend's head as the boy ducked and yelled in protest. As they settled into the drive, David reached over to turn up the speakers –his iPod was on and the music filled the entire car with a familiar tune. He smiled when he realized his favourite playlist was still playing, and beside him he heard Wes give a little chuckle.

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and we see it through_

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Featured song:<br>**

**You've got a friend in me - Toy Story**_  
><em>


	20. Cujo

_Hello huggables,_

_By popular demand the chapter previously named __**"When Evil Masterminds try to Woo"**__ has been taken off of __**Wevid Anachronicals**__ and made into its very own fic. But you guys know me, I like my compilation of shorts so it won't really end up being an actual fic…at least I don't think. Plus with "A Wevid Story" coming along with almost 10,000 words, I have my hands full._

_I'm currently accepting prompts so feel free to send your wishes my way and I'll do my best to get them filled._

_Much love,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_PS__ – Soooo people have been asking about the sequel to "Good To You" and I'm getting on it! I'm just having problems focusing…(My inner Kid!David is getting to me). Wish me luck _

* * *

><p>"David."<p>

"Just a second, Wes."

"David. It's looking at me."

"_Is it now_?"

"Stop mocking me—oh my God—David it's coming at me! David!"

"Have some dignity man."

David sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at his friend while trying to fight the smile slowing creeping up at the corner of his lips. It was a rare sight to be seen, David thought, because it wasn't often that anyone witnessed what he was seeing now. In fact, it was a sight that many, including David, thought they'd never see:

Wesley Montgomery cowering on top of a couch.

Wes had always been seen as one of Dalton's fearless leaders. When the chemistry lab blew up and the school had to be evacuated because acid was burning through the concrete, the boy kept his cool leading everyone out, planting himself in the danger zone to keep others from going in. When Jeff got heat stroke during Dalton's annual soccer charity, Nick had gone bright with panic, leaving Wes to calmly dial for an ambulance and tell David to move Jeff into the shade.

When the students of Dalton imagined cool, calm, and collected, the name Wesley Montgomery was right up there with them.

So it truly was a shock to see the boy –who'd never freaked out during exam time, who'd kept his calm during the Shooting of '02, who'd always known what to do in every situation he'd ever been placed in—hold up a pillow-shield in defense to a small Saint Bernard puppy.

The puppy jumped onto the couch, tail wagging like a rudder. Wes squealed and fell backwards over the top of the couch, landing with a large _thump_ on the other side. The small pup sat back, head tilting back and to the side as if to wonder how his new friend had magically disappeared into thin air.

David smiled and clapped his hands, cooing the four-legged ball of fluff to him with a sock. When his friend recovered from his landing, rubbing his head while peering up behind the back of the couch, he gasped. "David, be careful—wait, hey! Those are _my_ socks!"

The accused looked up with a guilty smile, "But they're old and have holes in them."

"Socks are meant for wearing, David, and not for playing tug-of-war with ferocious animals." He crossed his arms, taking the all too familiar position of 'confident leader' once more, and David smirked.

"Fine," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Here," he tugged the sock free from the puppy and threw it at Wes, who shrieked upon see the fluffy canine bound happily towards him. David sat back on his elbows and watched as the St. Bernard quickly lost interest in the unmoving sock and instead took to chasing the Asian around the house. When he heard the tell-tale signs of a door slam and a tiny bark, David laughed. This was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ xXx ~<strong>_

"Wes," the boy knocked on the bathroom door. Beside him, the small puppy pawed and sniffed under the door frame. "Come out."

"Over my dead body!"

"You can't hide in there forever."

"Of course not, that'd be ridiculous. I'm just staying in here until your sister comes and takes back her feral monster!"

"Wes," David enunciated but couldn't help smirking as he bent down to give the small giant a belly rub. "This is the cutest, most adorable, harmless puppy in the entire world."

"Who's named Cujo…"

"I think Becky was trying for irony there." His sister always had an ironic sense of humour.

"Or maybe it's a sign," and even though he couldn't see him, David could still tell his friend was flailing around the bathroom, pacing back and forth as he ranted about all the gory scenes of the movie they'd watched last month.

They boys had all gotten together for a horror movie marathon and while some of them, like Kurt and Nick, winced and buried their heads during films like _Chainsaw Massacre_ and _The Exorcist_, others like Wes, Jeff, and David just laughed. It wasn't until they started reaching the animal-related horrors did Wes begin flinching and hiding in David's sleeping bag.

Actually, it wasn't so much _all_ of the animal-related horror movies, just a few here and there. He laughed during _Lake Placid_ and _Frankenfish_, but seemed particularly unnerved during _Cujo_. David vaguely wondered if Wes would act the same way after seeing _Beethoven_.

"Wes, c'mon out and play!" the puppy barked in agreement and David could hear Wes jump beyond the barrier.

"Most certainly not," The paranoid friend yelped. "I refuse to be subjected to hours and hours of being a chew toy and being thrash about like an itty bitty ragdoll."

"How big do you think this dog is?" David asked incredulously, letting his gaze drift back and forth between the puppy and the door. Obviously Wes' imagination had gotten the better of him and now the small pup –in his mind—had grown five times its size. David hoisted the fluffy dog off the floor, holding it in his arms and wiggling his fingers to keep it distracted. "Wes, open the door or you're never seeing your socks ever again."

Silence.

"Open the door and I'll bake you cookies?" He tried again.

Silence.

"Wes, open this door or Theo—"

The door flung wide open, Wes staring at him wide-eye, and whether it was from pure shock, fear, or anger, David didn't know. But at least it'd done the trick; he smiled. He resisted the urge to mutter a certain dog-typed praise and settled on a small smirk.

"Touch Theodorus and face a fate worse than death," he hissed.

"Ignoring you," David shouted, already having turned away, as he skipped down the hall and into the living room. Wes followed after a long moment of thought, wondering if David would ever actually harm his darling little Theodorus or if the threat was just a threat. _It does not do to dwell…_

He took a breath, padding slowly down the hallway, sliding silently along the hardwood and poking his head around the corner. Of course David would dive right in there, letting the Ball of Fluffy Doom jump all over him, licking him with it toothy muzzle. Between the two boys, David had always been more of the daredevil type. He shivered at the thought of David getting his face eaten off and shook his head quickly to dispel the thought.

No. He had to be brave, if not to save face and not show weakness to the enemy, then to protect David. He nodded to himself in determination and walked around, leaning down to pick up his sock; David was currently holding the other one and playing tug-of-war with the tiny terror. His friend flashed him a small smile upon seeing him approach –with extreme caution.

"Finally come to join the party?" David grinned encouragingly but Wes ignored him. He needed to focus.

_You can do this, Wes, be brave now._ He tiptoed a little closer and waved the sock around, managing to catch the dog's attention just as it looked about ready to pounce on his friend, most likely wanting to chew on his nose or something equally as horrible. Kneeling, he swallowed before muttering a small, "Here Cujo."

Success! Cujo, mere inches from David's face –look at those teeth!—turned and spotted the second sock. Soon enough paws of fury were leaping towards him, the small sounds of _click-click, click-click _rapidly getting close and closer…

Closer to Wes.

"Shit!" He bolted the other way back to the bathroom, sock abandoned. David was a big boy; surely he could take care of himself. He locked the door, backing away from the sound of paws digging away at the doorframe and ignoring the laughter coming from down the hall. Maybe David was the braver one too.

It took a few more minutes before Wes realized the Paw of Fury had faded and were headed back to the living room. David's voice –thank Heavens he was still alive…for now—rang clear down the hall, laughing and cooing the small beast. Wes sank down, catching his breath.

No, he thought. David was a fool. _A fool!_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to gleekysmoochum who gave me the prompt: "the boys find a St Bernard puppy named Cujo on a stormy night."<br>_

_**Prompts are welcomed!**  
><em>


	21. Picnic

_Hi lovlies,_

_It's only a little tiny drabble today. Sorry! I seem to be running out of Wevid steam :(  
><em>

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

* * *

><p>The start of camp day was always a little difficult, thought David. There was always a large assortment of kids ranging from hyperactive –his earlier days— to 'shy puppy afraid of own shadow' –like Blaine in his earlier days. Of course there were a few early-day-Thad's and early-day-Jeff's thrown in the mix as well, and even a few early-day-Kurt's and early-day Trent's. The rarest of them all were the early-day-Wes', and boy were those some frighten youngsters.<p>

They did it every year as part of the Big Brother program at Dalton, looking after the boys and girls of Dalton Elementary during their biannual Leadership Camp hosted at Dalton Academy. It was, as Wes put it, part community work and part promotional work for the high school, but Wes leaned more on the latter than the former. It was good fun, though, and David loved it, as did the rest of the boys.

Kurt was currently helping a young girl with the bow tie on her dress while Jeff and Nick rounded the campers into a large circle on the field. They always began camp on the playing fields before moving inside; children with energy meant less destruction…generally speaking, at least. David reached down to the small whistle dangling from his neck and blew a small tweet. The other councillors gathered around with identical whistles of their own.

"Everyone still alive?" David asked with a grin and received a chorus of answers. After being separated into smaller groups with one or two councillors to every bunch, the councillors decided to pull everyone back together for a final group game. David looked around, hand shielding his eyes against the sunlight.

Wes and Kurt were returning from their colouring tables, Jeff and Nick had come back covered head to toe in paint, Trent was still soaked from the dunk-tank station, and Blaine was dancing in with his group of mini-Warblers from the karaoke stage. David's kids were already seated, having finished their friendship bracelets and cardboard swords.

When the four other groups took their seats, David rubbed his hands together and signalled for attention. It was on the rare occasion that he got the chance to take over, but when it came to the tiny tots, David was the man to go to.

"Alright, this next game will require all your brain power!" The kids clapped excited, and some of the older boys nodded solemnly. David explained the rules, stopping every so often to clarify the details to some of the campers before waving a hand to his right in a grand gesture. "Wes will start us off and the councillors will continue, adding on their own picnic supplies. When one of you guys catch on," he pointed to the circle of kids. "Try joining in yourself okay? Everyone got it?"

"Yes!" The kids shouted back.

"Good. Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOo ~<strong>_

"Hey guys, I'm Wes," Wes smiled and waved his arms, gathering attention as he and the councillors began circling around the seated campers. One by one they continued after the other, each adding on as David had explained. The kids watched them intently and right away it was obvious who had picked up on the pattern. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing watermelon."

Kurt gave a little wave, "Kurt Hummel at your service! I'm bringing kiwis."

"I'm Jeff and I'm bringing jello!"

"Nick here and I'm bringing napkins."

"I'm thinking about taking a tiger."

"Blaine," David interrupted with a smile and the others laughed. "You can't bring a tiger to our picnic."

"Darn," Blaine rubbed his chin as his group cheered him on. Thad decided to jump in with his own list.

"I, on the other hand, can definitely bring a few tigers."

"And I'll bring the tiger treats," Trent nodded.

"I'll bring a book then," Blaine decided.

"I think my dog ate it up." David pouted. "Sorry man."

"Then I'll have my bird attack it!"

"Oh! Oh! Can I bring something?" A very eager hand shot up and one of the young girls, Samantha, called out. "I'll bring sandwiches and soda!"

"Excellent, Sam!" Kurt beamed at his tiny group member, "That's my girl."

They continued in a round and one by one the campers began joining in until the whole group understood. At one point near the end there seemed to be a competition brewing to see who could bring the most absurd picnic supplies. That was mostly to help the last few stragglers get the hang of things. David hadn't realized how popular the game had gotten till Wes pointed out it was almost time to go home. It was too late for movie hour now, but the kids didn't seem to mind; they were too concentrated on the game.

Eventually everyone seemed pretty content in their ability in forming their rather funny looking picnic list so David began upping the antics with every new game:

"I'm going on a picnic," David announced after their fifth round. "And I'm bringing a pink watermelon!"

"Rainbow trout!"

"Banana chips!"

"Jumbo shrimp!"

"Brown Monkeys!"

"A Dalton Warbler!"

The campers frowned in thought. Whatever they guessed – rubber bands, red herrings, leafy greens, orange narwhals – turned out wrong, making them holler out items at random in hopes of seeing a pattern in their picnic goods. David could see one of two getting the hang of things, much less that it had been before, grinning at the glory of being on the other end of an inside joke. David and the boys continued their rounds, going once, twice, and thrice until seeing how many got it.

And when the day rounded to an end without the pattern being revealed, David almost felt sorry for sending the kids home in such a state of deep thought.

"The parents are going to think we brainwashed them or something," Wes muttered to his left and David laughed.

Okay, so maybe it was a little mean, but if they hadn't figured it out by tomorrow, David knew a pretty obvious clue to get them back on track. He turned back to his friends to survey the battlefield. Jeff was helping Nick wash the paint from hair, Kurt was going through his clothes with a fine-toothed, meticulous eye to scan for spots of crayon or marker. Wes was doing to the same, only for his gavel. Trent was airing out, hanging upside down on a tree next to Thad who was gobbling down the freezes from his resting station.

It was a pretty good day if David said so himself. He only hoped the population of Dalton Elementary wouldn't be suffering from any exploding heads tonight. If anybody knew more about frying brain circuits through over thinking, it was David.


	22. Magic

_Greetings loved ones,_

_So after receiving multiple prompts for Hogwarts!Wevid I've finally caved and...well...I apologize._

_Enjoy,_

_BreeZClaire_

* * *

><p>They sat on a patch of grass, the snow and chill of winter waved away with a flick of Wes' wand. The sun above casted down the thin, gangly shadows of the frozen branches and David, with his head laid snuggly on his lover's lap, dozed dreamily well into the late afternoon. Every now and then he's open an eye if only to make certain he wasn't dreaming; that he really did have the man of his dreams even after all these years. He did so now, turning away from a sunbeam that had taken an irritating liking to his eyes, and gasped at the sight.<p>

Wes had always been a hard worker, never passing up an opportunity to advance his already honed expertise. He excelled in whatever was put before him whether it was herbology, potions, charms, or transfigurations. David admired him for it, hated him for it, and loved him for it.

Drops of water floated around them while more added to the collection as water melted off of the icicles and caught every ray of light. The light scattered and ran around their patch of grass, colours weaving and disappearing into the snow beyond the couple's protective bubble. David reached up and tapped one of the small spheres, sending it along its way until it collided with another bubble. He smiled.

"How are you doing that?" He turned his head and snuggled closer to Wes' knee, loving how no matter what he did Wes never scolding him for wrinkling his clothes. Wes breathed deep, smiling with tranquil eyes, and David wondered if the Slytherin boy really needed a wand to cast any spell at all. Wes was kind of magical that way, and could most likely accomplish anything by sheer force of will alone because in all reality, who wanted to challenge the Montgomery line?

Wes was fierce as they came. Strikingly fast, unbelievably brilliant, a true leader and a stickler for tradition. David laughed at the last part, imagining Wes reciting every rule, regulation, and forbidden doorway before going to sleep every night—which probably wasn't true, but the thought always put a smile on his face.

They met on the Express. Wes was already seated in the otherwise empty compartment when David rushed in, launching himself into the vacant seat opposite because the train was full everywhere else. It never even registered in his mind why all other compartments were full and not that one. David had dismissed it at the time, and what a mistake that was.

If there was any two people more different from one another, it was Wes and David. Anyone with eyes could see it: the calm reserve and steady self-assuredness that made the Slytherin Prefect idolized by all, and then the hurricane of flailing limbs and never-ending spitfire questionings of the first-year Griffindor. It had been an interesting train ride, and by the end of it all Wes had gone through more than a few drinks to quench his poor throat from informing David of, quite literally, all there was to know about Hogwarts. The first year had sat there, eating his candies and chocolates with a moon-eyed expression of awe and mind-blown wonderment.

It was a look reserved for Wes and Wes only.

David smiled, remembering how he'd practically latched onto the upper year after just one train ride.

"_Gee, Wes. You sure know a lot."_

"_Naturally." Wes cleared his throat pointedly after David knocked another wrapper off the bench and onto the floor. He continued when the boy picked it up, "But of course your prefect will inform you of all this on your first day. Most appointed prefects are at least halfway competent at their duties."_

"_Most?" The boy cocked his head to the side and waited for an elaboration he never received._

"_Most."_

The last stretch of the ride was spent in silence partly because David got a tummy ache from eating all the goodies from the trolley, but mostly because Wes had turned away with his nose deep within a thick leather-bound book with a title that made David's head spin. By the time he'd taken the boats across the water, got his sorting done, and took his seat with his fellow Griffindors for the feast, a cold tremor had him fidgeting with an almost unbearable wash of _want_ and _need_.

From then on David sought out the spiked head of hair, toned skin, and beautiful brown eyes wherever he went. He didn't quite understand why, but whenever they were apart something just wasn't right in the world. It had taken him almost the full year to swallow his nerves and take the plunge, but cornering Wes in the corridors, tracing the prefect's skin with tender kisses and hushed words—it was greatest feeling in the entire world.

His head spun for a completely different reason now as he watched the man he loved more than anything wave and gesture, making the droplets dance in the air. Other students walked by, shooting them looks caught between oh-look-how-cute, what-on-earth-are-they-doing, and indifference. After so many years of whispers and questioning glares, David had learned to ignore them. He'd never let Wes go, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Magic, David. It's the essence of which the school was built upon."

"I think the world would be a better place with magic. Then Muggles wouldn't look so sad all the time."

"I don't think they'd appreciate it as much as you'd think." Wes tweaked his ear playfully.

"All problems could be solved with magic. Simple!"

"Nothing is that simple, David."

David scoffed and glared at Wes until they both bursted out laughing. It was simple in his eyes, how handsome his beau was, how kind and caring and passionate he was in everything he did, but then act the complete opposite on other occasions. Wes had given David so much more than a few hints and tips over the years. He'd given him more than a tug in the right direction or a pointed finger down the hall with eyes that seemed to emanate "…and if you so much as think about skipping class…"

Wes, however reluctant he was at first, had taken the young Griffindor under his wing and pulled him through thick and thin. It didn't matter that David was uncontrollably adventurous, or that he never stopped talking, or that he wasn't the best student in the world, Wes was always there making sure David was never discovered wondering the halls after hours on another night of exploring; making sure David stayed on topic in his ramblings; assuring the younger boy that pure, natural talent was secondary to hard work and perseverance.

So as they sat under the leafless tree, surrounded by shining droplets, David simmered down for a long winter's nap. With a belly full of butterbeer and his beloved loving him with every small caress, David smiled and sank into the reality he never imagined to be possible before. Rest assured that his better half would remain forever his, David brought Wes' hand to his lips, kissing each finger in complete and utter contentment.

"You are magic."


	23. Reform school blues

The boy ran through the halls of Dalton, letting his shadow flicker and mould into the shadows between the barred windows. He glanced back every time he turned a corner and saw nothing, but he could hear the sounds of shoes pounding the concrete floors as his pursuers chased after him. _Where the fuck were all the guard in this place?!_

So much for high-security…

He turned the corner, nearly twisting his ankle as he braced himself on the wet floor when he fell, and push himself even harder to try and get away. It was in that moment that he realized just how much he loathed squeaky shoes; it was all he could hear. His breath was heavy in his ears. His heart leapt up into his throat. And shoes. Shoes and squeeks and pattering feet.

'_Safe and secure,' my ass! _

Blaine cursed as ducked and weaved the dark halls. At first sight, Dalton reform school didn't seem too bad, but that was before the patrol officer called lights-out and Blaine finally had the chance to relax into his bunk – well, as relaxed anyone could be on the brick-like mattress and questionably-stained bedspread. He was drifting between a place of dream and consciousness, when he heard the locks click and his door creak open.

Apparently no one bothered to tell him about the midnight interrogation slash initiation.

He didn't see their faces, but he knew he didn't want to stick around to find out. And he was certainly in no mood for a party. He kicked and fought until he managed to slip out of the arms holding him and made a run for it. The school had numerous corridors, twists, and turns which made it one hell of a playground for those who actually knew where they were going. With all the running he was doing, Blaine thanked the stars that he'd been on the track team.

He ran down a set of stairs and leapt off the last flight before tucking himself away under them. Dark figures came and went and it was only when Blaine was suffocated with silence did he allow himself to breathe again. He poked his head out from underneath the stairwell and quietly made his way up the stairs and back to his quarters.

"You really thought you could outsmart us did you?" Blaine froze when he turned the corner. Between the gaps of moonlight sliding through the windows, he could just make out a dark figure standing with crossed arms. The figure stepped out of the shadows then, revealing his Asian descent. He lifted a hand to brush the sweat from under his well-wore newspaper boy hat, and smirked. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"I-I…" Blaine backed away, only to find himself backing up into familiar arms who grabbed at him immediately. _Shit, _Blaine thought. _Shitshitshitshitshit…_

"Aww, he's shaking." The man behind him laughed. "Ain't that just the cutest thing?"

The Asian smirked even more. "Where are the others, Thad?"

"Out and about." The man behind him –Thad- shrugged. Blaine swallowed and tried his best to calm his drumming heart. _There's only two of them. I can take care of them before those others arrive…_

"Don't even think about it," The leader seemed to read his mind and Blaine stepped back uselessly as he was grabbed by the collar and slammed against the cold stone wall. "Thad, why don't you go get the others while Anderson and I get acquainted?" It was more of a command than a question, spoken like true tyrant if Blaine said so himself, and after a brief pause from Thad, Blaine was left alone with the leader of his welcoming committee.

Blaine gulped and stared back at brown eyes with disdain. It was men like this that made his skin crawl and some time ago Blaine wouldn't have hesitated to put these sorts of guys in their place. But that was a long time ago; he promised he would give up that life. He promised Kurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blond and brown twirl among the shadows, floating like ghosts in the slivers of moonlight that were let in by the tiny windows sitting high on the wall. The man must have realized too because Blaine saw his whole body tense.

"Ouch," said the blond, pulling a face as he twirled to Blaine's left, completely unnerved by the looming figure currently on the verge of tearing Blaine's throat out – the worst part of it; he wasn't sure if he was literally or figuratively speaking. "Poor new kid, first day here and already has an appointment with Wes: Wicked Witch of the West Wing."

"Too bad you weren't assigned to the East Wing dorms," The brunet leaned against the wall on Blaine's right. "David's a lot nicer than this hammer-head." For good measure, the brunet reached up and flicked at the man's –Wes, was it?—hat.

Wes didn't flinch but instead looked increasingly annoyed… and perhaps even a little bit scared. Although Blaine wasn't entirely sure about the latter, the former was definitely there. Blaine began to struggle, he wasn't sure what sort of dynamic these three had – and who was this supposedly nicer David fellow? Was that possible in a place like this? – but he was sure that his time was quickly running out and soon Thad would be back with Blaine's full welcoming party. "Please," he grabbed at Wes' hand and turned his head to the blond and brunet on either side of him. "Please help me!"

Wes slammed him against the wall, instantly silencing him. "Quiet." He turned his attention away from Blaine and addressed the two. "Get out of here before I call the North Wing down on you." The two frowned suddenly but their expressions didn't last long because something seemed to catch their eyes, causing them to smile. From his position, caught between concrete and a hard place, he couldn't make out what they were looking at, but at a time like this did it really matter? After all, these two were smiling like it was Christmas morning.

_Did these two have a death wish or something?_

The two boys walked forward and crossed paths behind Wes, now leaning on either side of Wes instead of Blaine. They began singing some strange tune and Blaine found himself increasingly unnerved by the effect they were having on Wes because it seemed with every word they spoke, the Asian grew tenser and tenser— and it wasn't just because the tune was flat. His eyes weren't even focused on Blaine anymore; they were closed.

"Three, six-"

"Six, three-"

"Looks like Blaine will be off scot free-"

"Six, three"

"Three, six-"

"'Cause Wes will soon be shitin' bricks-"

They leaned on either side of Blaine again, this time the blond to his right and the brunet to his left, but this time their looks of worry were replaced with matching smirks. Wes, despite his firm grip on Blaine's collar, seemed almost…_scared_? Yes, there was no doubt about it; there was fear in his eyes. As the two continued their little rhyme, Wes visibly paled and Blaine had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Was this really the same terrorizing figure that stood before him just moments ago?

"David's here-" The blond nudged Blaine's arm and the brunet followed suit.

"So have no fear-"

"All will finish once we hear…" Together they paused, and the next voice Blaine heard came from a figure perched high along the wall on the large, arched windowsill.

"Wesley dear." David spoke sweetly, and immediately Wes whirled around.

Blaine fell to the ground, only to find himself propped up by the blonde and brunet who were now sporting beaming smiles. David leapt from his perch and landed on the ground with flawless grace and glided over to Wes. The Asian stood stiffly.

"David."

"Wes," David nodded, smiling playfully. "Today's our anniversary…or did you forget?"

_Anniversary?_

"W-what? Of course not!" Wes stuttered before glaring back at Blaine as if to imply all this was his fault. Blaine couldn't resist flashing back a smirk. "Just had to take care of a few errands. You know what happens when the fresh meat comes in."

David seemed unconvinced, "And _you_ know what happens when I don't get my way." Blaine's eyes went wide as the dark-skinned man hauled Wes by the collar and pulled him close. If he hadn't known better, he would've guessed that Wes was nothing more than a newcomer like himself by the way he let David handle him like that. "Or am I going to have to get rough with you?"

David turned to face the three standing by the wall. "Nick, Jeff, why don't you take Blaine back to his room."

Nick and Jeff –though he still didn't know which was which—looked disappointed at missing the inevitable show, but nodded nonetheless and led Blaine away.

The last thing he saw was Wes and David cast in shadows, with David pressing Wes against the wall, kissing him hard on the lips.


End file.
